DAMN YOU: DO YOUR KARMA
by sbedrocks
Summary: Bo and Lauren meet under unusual circumstances. They of eventually fall for each other madly. Of course a lot of things happen to tear them apart but can either stop it before its to late? ... So let me know what you think as i am still trying to clear the jumble in my head.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Lost girl and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to their creators. I just borrowed them for this story. No copyright infringement is intended. The plots mine though and the other made up characters are just that made up.

#

 **AN:** Story is going to be told in VARIOUS person view. It's going to be short. For the smut fans, I didn't get as smutty as I'd like, but you will get the general idea. This story will more than likely be told in two-three parts. But you will notice that this first part is told mainly from Lauren's etc.

CHAPTER 1 - UNINVITED

 **PRESENTLY (August, 30** **TH** **)- 2 HOURS EARLIER**

I should have known not to trust her… believe her… I should have known better than to fall for her… love her.

I could have possibly avoided all of the above if I had only ignored her sweet little gift gestures… said no to having a drink… said no to dinner… said no- no that's impossible to resist that smile… her smile… her eyes… her innuendos intended or not …her mistaken touch… subtle… sometimes clumsy-now I realised it was intentional of course…. Still I could have avoided it all if I'd only…

I would not go if I had a choice… well it's not really about choice anymore… it's more of I would not go if I had the will power… If my need to be there to witness it myself… if I didn't need her to metaphorically drive the stake right through the last shard of my heart.

I'd cried for days… I'd been waiting for longer… I didn't call-she said she would call… when I did call after a week I got only her voicemail. When I did show up at the apartment a couple hours later, a new couple was already moved in. I couldn't go to her place of work for fear she might have left and then what..? What would I do? I wouldn't stoop so low as to stalk the social media circuit for her, though I should.

I put on the finishing touches to my makeup, I would blend in… I looked elegantly classic, yet simple enough not to upstage her; did I want her to see me…? I did and I didn't.

 **1 hr & 55mins LATER**

Here I was now, I'd come to her wedding uninvited. I was nervous as fuck walking into the church, what if she had left my picture with the security…? Was the first sane thought I had in so long as I made to enter the church? And when no one stopped me as I walked beyond the threshold and sat down inside right to the back near the exit. I guess she didn't want to make a scene or she thought I had no idea that today was the day. What do I fucking know…? I am just throwing out random shit in hopes that … I really don't know what I am hoping for.

The event was like a premium premier, a bunch of fucking stuck up wasp's… dressed in their Sunday best, sitting on ridiculously expensive soft cushioned comfortable seats. I'd just about looked at all the faces and I couldn't say for certain if these were people she knew, worked with or they were all her grandfather's and asshole fiancé family and friends. The church quieted down, everyone took their places and turned to face the back I was situated on the left and second in seat next to a broad shouldered man whom I had no doubt was also security, I was thankful that he would block her view of me as she entered and began her march to the front.

Right on cue the music started and the doors opened. I knew she would look breathtaking but I didn't expect her to look so astoundingly breathtakingly beautiful than I could imagine. The dress really was stunning it was exactly what she said she would want her dress to be made of…made from Italian taffeta and organza, with a strapless cross-over pleated taffeta bodice, the Italian taffeta belt with side beaded flower embellishment at natural waist was a pure masterpiece touch to complete the full tiered organza skirt with mohair detailed edging chapel one else existed for me in this time as I watched her, watched her as she moved forward one foot in front the other, the midget at her side… well not exactly a midget he was like 'Snooki-Nicole Polizzi' height even in heels he only reached her just under her armpit. But none of that mattered… she did… and as she moved a step further away I wanted to scream her name then… let everyone know then… let her know…let everybody see my pain… most importantly let her see my pain.

 **#7 MONTHS EARLIER ( someday in, January)#**

"Hey, how long before someone gives me a damn update?" the exacerbated and ill-tempered…and over wrought brunette snapped at the desk clerk who was busy typing away and answering the nonstop ringing phone.

#

"Ma'am we're very busy tonight, there are a lot of emergencies coming in, all the doctors are attending to patients and as soon as one is available I'll have them try and get you an update."

#

"You said that a freaking hour ago_"

#

"Ma'am please try to be understanding, I am simply trying to do my job, but my job small as it is does not entitle you to be abusive to me, I understand that you have a relative presently here, I am sure he is being attended to and I am sure he would like to see you when and if, so calm down, sit down, relax and don't make me call security are we clear?"

#

The brunette looked at the girl like she had grown a second head. She was about to tell her that she didn't care, but realised that the girl had done nothing wrong, the place really was busy and even her grandfather's wife and her daughter Mckenzie her step grandmother and step aunt, weren't behaving like her. Then again why should they care, the bitch had only married him for his money and if he died then she and her daughter would get rich instantly. She nodded her head and then mumbled an apology at the girl before walking away to take a seat

#

The blonde rounded the corner and pulled the green cover of her head releasing her locks, she had been on her feet for the last five hours nonstop in and out of surgery some minor others not and she needed a quick break just to regroup. She groaned as her pager sounded, she inaudibly cursed under her breath, her shoulders drooping as she reached in her pocket for the annoying object. So caught up was she in her own head and reading the text on the pager that she hadn't heard the brunette or seen her at all, not until she was suddenly jacked up against a wall the back of her head throbbing from smacking the wall with a hand tightly wrung at the neck of her green scrub.

#

It took some time for her senses to come to her but when it did she was scared, who the hell was this person and what were they going to do to her. Clearly the woman was angry. Was she a one night stand that she didn't call back, not that she had that many in the past couple months? Was she a family member of someone she operated on and who didn't make it? She thought quickly, she had only two deaths this year on her table, a sixty year old woman, massive trauma, badly beaten, broken ribs, hand, leg, punctured kidney, crushed thorax she really couldn't save her and a twenty nine year old male, GSW to the neck and abdomen, he'd bled out from the neck wound. No that couldn't be it either.

#

She gripped the woman's hand wringing the neck of her scrub tighter and began to struggle… as reality set in, it was then she heard what the woman was saying…

#

"Are you a fucking doctor or not? I want to know if Patrick is alive…What the fuck is going on, why won't, anybody tell me anything…?" Just then two security guards came rushing in and hauled the brunette away from her, forcefully restraining her.

#

"Dr Lewis are you alright?" one of the security asked, but I was too concerned with looking at the brunette for several reasons I'm yet to narrow down which was uppermost in my mind.

#

"Dr Lewis…"

#

"Yes…?"

#

"Are you alright ma'am… are you hurt?"

#

"What…? No, no I'm fine… listen guys I don't think she meant me any harm… so please unhand her."

#

"Dr Lewis this woman was physically restraining you, she could have hurt you ma'am and we do not condone this kind of action patient or not."

#

"I understand, but it's still my decision to make a full report or press charges which I am not going to do, it seems to me it's just a simple misunderstanding, she is concerned after a relative and has been unable to get any answers."

#

"Even so ma'am_"

#

"David… Andy… I am fine, there was no harm and I will take full responsibility if your superiors has a problem…. So please let the woman go, so I can help her and she can be on her way."

#

After they had unhanded her, Dr Lewis took a step back and pushed both hands into her scrub pockets, then faced the brunette squarely, in that moment she couldn't help but notice that she was an attractive woman, very, there was an underlying strength to her, and she was certainly brave accosting a doctor in a hospital.

#

"I'm sorry_" she heard her say

#

"Its fine… um what seems to be the problem?"

#

"I-I have been here for more than two hours waiting to get some news on my grandfather, he was rushed in here earlier, I was told he had a heart attack and all I wanted was just to know if he is alive or not."

#

"I understand your aggravation, we're a bit short staffed, flu took at least eight workers out two other doctors included, I myself I'm working a double shift and we seem to be experiencing a lot of emergencies at present due to this little thunderstorm. Still it's no excuse for you not being informed of any progress on your relative. So give me his full name and I'll have a quick look around and see what I can get for you ma'am."

#

"Bo…"

#

"Beg your pardon…?" Lauren asked as she held the pen over the sticky note paper she had suddenly produced from her pockets.

#

"My name… its Bo, call me Bo please."

#

"Okay Bo…" Lauren said softly loving how the name sounded to her ear "…What is your grandfather's name Bo?"

#

"Fitzpatrick McCorrigan."

#

"Age…?"

#

"He's sixty-something I think… no I'm sure it's sixty."

#

"Okay then, well if you would take a seat I'll try and get back to you as soon as possible." Lauren said with a small smile just as her pager sounded again. "…. _Bloody hell can't I get a fucking break… a minute to myself_ ," she mumbled under her breath or at least she thought she had.

#

"I'm sorry you're so busy and I nearly assaulted you."

#

Lauren snapped her head up, she had thought that the woman had already walked away… "Oh shhhh- um you heard that?"

#

"Kinda hard not to when I'm standing right here…"

#

"Right so let me see how fast I can get that information for you." Lauren said turning on her heels and walking away like she suddenly had an emergency to attend to.

 **#44 MINS LATER#**

Lauren had to quickly scrub in on a minor surgery case, which lasted all of twenty minutes, after which she started asking about Mr McCorrigan. She eventually found his room, she read his report. He wasn't too long out of surgery, when she looked at the time dated to now but she would have to gesticulate that the doctor and crew had to rush to another surgery because there was a freaking lot of emergencies coming in, so they had not been able to pass any information along to update any family members. She read the doctors notes and nurses notes and put together that he had a TMR for Angina / CHD symptoms. Good news is the recovery process would take at least three days depending on age and severity, his vitals looked well, BP a little high but that would be regulated and monitored and he should be able to leave in three days, time.

 **#ANOTHER 12 MINUTES LATER#**

Dr Lewis found Bo sitting on the floor near the waiting area, head bowed atop her pulled up legs and knees. She cleared her throat to get her attention, Bo jumped up immediately at seeing her.

#

"Lost your seat?"

#

"It's too crowded and to noisy I can't hear myself think."

#

"Okay, well walk with me for a bit." Lauren said turning to head back in the direction she had come from.

#

"Dr Lewis slow down…"

#

"Oh sorry was I going too fast."

#

"No, just wanted to walk with you… like you asked."

#

"Oh- well… so are you the only family member present, would you like me to explain things to the rest of them?"

#

"Those bitches can wait, they ain't even break a fucking sweat to ask shit about him, they don't care… long story short they are the step fuckers who married for money plain and simple."

#

"Oh…"

#

"You like that word a lot doc…?" Bo said with a small teasing smile.

#

"No… just… so your grandfather had a TMR for Angina / CHD symptoms."

#

"TMR? CHD? ANGINIA WHAT NOW?" Bo asked utterly confused by the doctor's language.

#

Lauren couldn't stop herself from chuckling at the perplexed look etched on the brunette's beautiful face… angry or confused she looked beautiful… and adorably cute when clueless.

#

"Doctor Lewis it's not nice to speak big fancy words around a simple girl like me, who only understand simple words."

#

"I'm sorry… I should be more specific… I gathered from your grandfather's reports that he had a Transmyocardial Laser Revascularization abbreviated as or TMR, it is a surgery used to treat Angina / CHD.

#

Angina is chest pain or discomfort that occurs if an area of your heart muscle doesn't get enough oxygen-rich blood. Angina may tend to feel like pressure or squeezing in your chest. The pain also can occur in your shoulders, arms, neck, jaw, or back. Angina pain may even feel like indigestion and sometimes is mistaken for a heart attack.

#

Also Angina isn't a disease; it's a symptom of an underlying heart problem. Angina usually is a symptom of coronary heart disease (CHD).

#

It is proven that CHD is the most common type of heart disease in adults. It occurs if a waxy substance called plaque builds up on the inner walls of your coronary arteries. Those arteries more specifically carry oxygen-rich blood to your heart." Lauren Paused to make sure that Bo understood what she was saying so far.

#

"So without all the fancy name's, your basically saying that gramps needs to change his diet or something?"

#

"Yes… I believe that's simple enough. He doesn't need a radical life change, he just needs to cut back on certain foods that can cause the body to make too much of a waxy substance called cholesterol. Cholesterol can combine with fat, calcium, and other substances in the blood to form plaque. Plaque then slowly builds up and hardens in the arteries, causing them to narrow. This buildup of plaque, a condition called atherosclerosis, can lead to heart disease, heart attack, and stroke."

#

"Please don't think me mad or perverted but I really think that doctor-geek speak sounds really sexy, I'm literally turned on by your doctor –geek speak and that should be the furthest thing from my mind but I can't seem to focus completely on him."

#

"Oh…um…" Lauren said feeling a sudden heat burn the back of her neck… "Right -so the reason he had the TMR… is because TMR is most often used when no other treatments work. For example, if he's already had one CABG procedure and can't have another one, TMR might be an option. For some people, TMR is combined with CABG. But from the report he only had the TMR. The procedure would have been performed through a small opening in the chest, nothing to invasive.

#

And it's relatively safe as during TMR, a surgeon uses lasers to make small channels through the heart muscle and into the heart's lower left chamber (the left ventricle). Though it isn't fully known how TMR relieves angina. The surgery may help the heart grow tiny new blood vessels and Oxygen-rich blood may flow through these vessels into the heart muscle, which could relieve angina."

#

"Wow-just wow! Doc…"

#

"It's Doctor Lewis actually."

#

"I know… and maybe you can let me call you doc, since we already know each other-by that I mean me trying to accost you in front of all these people."

#

"I don't think that would be in the best interest of professionalism."

#

"Well lets skip past that and get to your interest and my interest, let me apologize properly, I at least owe you that much."

#

"You already did,"

#

"Alright then can I at least know your name?"

#

"It's Doctor Lewis."

#

"Come on tell me your first name, since I told you mine."

#

"Dr Lewis is fine… I much prefer it to."

#

"Pretty please doc…? Come on don't make me beg again." Bo said pouting little getting the desired effect she hoped from Lauren.

#

Lauren didn't know what it is she did with her eyes but she couldn't say no…"Look If I do tell you my name, will that settle it all and I can get back to my job?"

#

"It settles my curiosity to know your name, for starters, and I'll let you get back to your job for now."

#

"Do I need to be worried that you are going to start harassing me?"

#

"No- not harass… come on doc that is such an ugly word."

#

"It's Lauren…"

#

"Dr Lauren Lewis…"

#

"That would be correct, now if you will excuse me I need to get back to work. I'll leave a message with the doctor to come talk to you as soon as possible if you intend to wait around."

#

"I do… thank you Lauren and again I'm sorry."

#

"I hope all goes well with your grandfather."

#

"Thank you very much for your concern I do hope he makes a full recovery and I promise I'm going to get him to change his diet."

#

"Okay… well take care Bo."

#

"I will and you to Lauren, I look forward to seeing you again real soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 – THE BEGINNING**

 **# 2 DAYS LATER (someday in, January) #**

Lauren was fresh from her day off and ready to face the music. The day off had done wonders for her, among other things. She greeted Sarah at the desk and a couple other nurses. She stepped into the locker room, changed into her scrubs and donned her white doctor's coat, she quickly pulled her hair up in one and exited the locker room. At the nurse's desk she was brought up to speed, nothing critical, just a couple patients to look at, the drama from the day before had died down. Today into the night was hopefully going to be a smooth and quiet one.

#

She would go check on Mr Coomb first, see if he was doing better after his knee surgery and then she would check on Mr McCorrigan who was still warded as well on the first floor.

#

Satisfied with Mr Coomb's response to her minor tests, Lauren filled out her observation and orders report and signed off on it before leaving as she closed the door and turned to leave she ran smack dab into something… no-not something… someone. She righted herself and her stethoscope before looking up to see what or who she had run into.

#

"Lauren we meet again, haven't seen you in a while, were you hiding from me?" Bo asked with a sly mischievous grin, which did something funny to Lauren.

#

"Bo…"

#

"I like the way you say my name… almost like a whispered lullaby."

#

"Uh-what are you doing here?" Lauren said in a stronger voice trying not to react to Bo's obvious flirting.

#

"Gramps is still here so I guess I am visiting him, but I'd be lying if I said I hadn't hoped to see you."

#

"Oh- um I was just on my way to see him, how is he doing?"

#

"Great, he seems like his usual self and very adamant that he won't give up his pasta, chocolates, cigars and whisky."

#

"He doesn't have to, he just has to eat it in moderation."

#

"I know but its better if he just gives it up all together, I'm trying to convince him it could buy his heart another twenty years."

#

"That's good, I'm sure you're going to convince him, if you keep at it."

#

"That's what I do best-keep at it and in the spirit of keeping at it can I buy you a drink… saying sorry just doesn't really say how sorry I am for the way I treated you."

#

"It's not necessary Bo."

#

"Lauren it's just one drink or two depends on what you're drinking…. And who's keeping you company."

#

"I am working Bo."

#

"What about after work?"

#

"I get off at midnight and I am going straight home."

#

"How does your day look tomorrow or night for that matter?"

#

"I don't know."

#

"Well why don't you find out and tomorrow when I come to get gramps you can let me know or I am just going to keep on keeping at it, till i get you to say yes."

 **#February WK 2#**

"Dr Lewis, you have a delivery." Sarah said with raised eyebrows and a shit eating grin on her face.

#

"I didn't order anything…" Lauren said trying not to show just how curious she was.

#

"Well someone sure likes you or you got a damn secret admirer if you don't want him send him my way."

#

"Uh-sure, I'll do that." Lauren said as Sarah walked to the back counter and returned with the huge vase of roses.

#

"Gonna open the card and tell who it's from?" Sarah asked waggling her eyebrows.

#

"Didn't you already peek at the card?"

#

"I was tempted but it's got a seal and all so I didn't tamper with It." she said truthfully.

#

"Oh well someone must mean it to be only for me and not you or the others that like's to mind other people business." Lauren said seriously but couldn't hide her grin.

#

"Yeah whatever… we just think that it's sad is all, that a gorgeous, successful woman like you works here every day and don't have a social life outside of work."

#

"I got a life, but being a doctor comes first and I love my job thank you very much. Well I'll see you around Sarah gotta run, have yourself a good rest of the evening won't you."

#

"Yeah sure thing Dr Lewis, but don't feel I ain't gonna find out who is sending you roses."

#

"I'm sure you will… Bye," Lauren said taking the vase of flowers and slipping the card into her pocket.

#

On Wednesday Lauren received another gift from the mystery person, well no longer a mystery to her, but Sarah had still to find out who was sending her these little gifts.

#

On Saturday when she came of a double shift there was a breakfast hamper waiting for her at the desk and it was still warm, attached to it was another card with a seal. She took the small basket with her, by the time she had got home she had already eaten the contents of the basket and would take a quick shower before hitting the sack. Her dreams that morning were of a certain brunette with alluring bedroom eyes, she didn't mind seeing up close

 **#February WK 3#**

Lauren was just entering the building when someone called her name, it wasn't just anyone it was her…

#

"Hello Lauren it's been a while?"

#

"Hello Bo, what are you doing here?"

#

"Stalking you of course."

#

"You're joking right?"

#

"Yeah I am… I am here with gramps for him to get a checkup, its schedule with Dr Scyboon."

#

"Oh how is your grandfather adjusting?"

#

"Slow… stubborn but he's giving in a bit at a time, I guess you were right I can persuade him, but I have failed majorly to persuade you to have a drink with me."

#

"Bo I don't like to mix business with pleasure."

#

"Doc the way I see it is I'm not your patient my gramps is/was and I'd make the pleasure worth it you know."

#

"Bo_"

#

"Do you have a boyfriend… girlfriend… you married?"

#

"No to all three, I'm just_"

#

"Afraid of what will happen if you spend time with me alone."

#

"I'm not…"

#

"I think you are."

#

"I'm not going to react the way you want me to."

#

"And what way is that…?"

#

"I don't know but it's just _"

#

"One drink and conversation with a hint of flirting."

#

"Your forecast for today is off the weatherman said it was going to be cloudy."

#

"I'm not into forecasting the weather I much prefer chemistry."

#

"Why won't you leave it alone?"

#

"I don't know… I like you… I love your doctor-geek speak…we could have something."

#

"Look Bo, I'm sure you're used to getting what you want."

#

"It depends… so can I get your number?"

#

"No…!"

#

"There, see… I didn't get what I want,"

#

Lauren couldn't hide the small smile that played at her lips

#

"Lauren I'm going to keep at this, but you can save us both the trouble if you give me your number so I can call you and ask you… for medical advice of course."

#

"Don't like Web MD?"

#

"What's that?"

#

"Uh-never mind, Bo I have to go."

#

"Okay, don't say I didn't ask politely."

#

"What does that mean?"

#

"You'll see doc." She said walking past her.

#

Lauren stood there a few seconds longer and only moved when an intern waved at her as he stopped in front of her.

 **#WEDNESDAY (February 24** **th** **) #**

Lauren had been waiting… expecting but nothing happened in the past almost three days. It would seem that Bo had given up the chase, she couldn't help but feel utterly disappointed. She threw her belongings into the backseat and got behind the wheel. She wanted to get home before eight and have a soak in the tub, her body felt tightly wound up. She tapped her fingers along to the music playing softly in the background, she was looking forward to getting home, and she was going to crack a bottle of wine and reheat some pasta from yesterday and have a nice long soak and then pleasure herself to thoughts of the brunette, which would make her sleep so much better. She was about one minute from her turn off and then it would be another twenty minutes to home, she mashed down on the pedal, but quickly released it as her car felt like it had been hit on the left side near the back. She pulled over onto the shoulder and got out.

#

She walked round to have a look and groaned and cursed at her luck for getting a flat tire. She looked at the tire again before running a hand through her hair, she was wearing a white pants suit today, and she didn't want to get it dirty.

#

"FFFFUUUUCCCCKKK- stupid fucking tire-why-did-you-have-to-get-flat-now…fffffuuuucccckkkkk?" she said/screamed kicking it and regretted that action immediately. Her back was turned as she held the throbbing foot in one hand while leaning against the car that she hadn't really paid attention to the car that pulled up behind her.

#

She was startled from her thoughts by that voice… a voice she knew well by now…

#

"Hey Lauren, is everything alright?"

#

"Bo_"

#

"One and only… I can see now that you got a flat?"

#

"Yeah, just my luck."

#

"Do you need some assistance?"

#

"No –I think I'll call roadside assistance."

#

"And that could have you waiting for hours before they get here… not to long come through some traffic, lumber truck overturned and whatnot logs everywhere, it's a slow filter process."

#

"Shit fuck, why me?"

#

"I can change the tire for you."

#

"No-I… I can't ask that of you."

#

"You're not I'm offering, unless you wanna get your pretty white suit dirty?"

#

"I don't…"

#

"Then let me change the tire, no charge and you won't owe me anything."

#

"Uh-well- thanks… thank you Bo."

#

"Don't sweat it pop the trunk will you." Lauren walked back to the driver's side and popped the trunk.

#

She was yet again startled when Bo approached her, while she was deep in thought.

#

"Doc relax, not gonna jump you, but you seem to startle easily and you always seem to be thinking don't you ever shut that brain off?"

#

"Sorry-did you want something?"

#

"Yeah… unless I am looking in the wrong place I think your spare is missing."

#

"No…" Lauren cried rushing to the back and lifting the mat… "Fuck-why me?"

#

' _Who wouldn't, wanna fuck you…_ ' Bo mumbled to herself

"Did you say something?" Lauren asked

"No I was just wondering if you left it at home."

#

"No I forgot I carried it to the tyre shop and I haven't been to pick it up."

#

"Oh…"

#

"Yes… I'm so fucking stupid, I'm usually on top of making sure I have everything in my car for a situation like this."

#

"Well can I offer you a ride home then?"

#

"Uh-no… I couldn't ask that of you, besides I'll be taking you off route."

#

"You don't know if I am going the same way as you doc."

#

"What direction are you heading in?" Lauren asked

#

"Morrigan Ave…"

#

"Oh…"

#

"You know it?"

#

"Uh-yeah… I live close to there."

#

"Then you're on my route, so get your things and hop in hot pants."

#

Lauren looked baffled by the new nickname… and did she really just call her hot pants?

#

Lauren gathered her belongings and secured the car, on her way home she would call and have RSA pick the car up whenever they got to it. She slid into the deep, soft black leather of the Camaro, while Bo held the door open for her.

#

"Thank you." she replied after Bo closed the door behind her.

#

"No problem hot pants… now buckle up." She said with a huge grin before sliding in behind the wheel.

#

The drive wasn't as awkward as she'd thought it would be, Bo talked she answered when asked a reasonable question and in no time she was home after giving Bo uncomplicated directions. Bo got out quickly and opened the door for her once again.

#

"Thank you Bo."

#

"You're welcome Lauren." She said getting back into her car and driving off without another backward glance.

Lauren forgoes eating the leftover pasta and opted for a half glass of wine and a short soak in the tub, before crawling into her bed, she was going to have to travel to work come the morning, but she would get her car back sometime tomorrow.

 **# NEXT MORNING 6:30am (February 25)#**

Lauren was awaken at four by her alarm, she had set it an hour earlier because she needed to get up and organize herself for traveling by public commute, which she hated because the timing would be unpredictable with all the fucking stops in between. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, white button down shirt and three inch black heeled boots that stopped up to her knees. She had just finished packing her back pack and pulling her hair into a messy ponytail when there was a knock at her door.

She was not expecting anyone this early in the morning. Still she moved to the door and looked through the peephole and pulled away as she felt her heart leapt into her throat. She took a deep breath and then opened the door.

#

"Morning doc you need a ride to work?"

#

"Bo… what are you doing here?"

#

"Carpooling… what do you think…? But for real though I'm here to offer you a ride to work since you stated how much you dislike commuting to work and that you had to be at work by 9am."

#

"How did you know I would be up this early?"

#

"You look like the early bird type."

#

"And what type are you?"

#

"I don't know yet, but I figured a friend in need, needs a friend indeed."

#

"We're friends now?"

#

"Aren't we?"

#

"I hardly know you to consider you a friend."

#

"No worries we're gonna fix that, so come on lets go."

#

"Uh-okay let me get my things."

#

"Take your time I'll get you there on time hot pants."

#

Lauren exited her home three minutes later her backpack on one shoulder and a thermo in the other hand.

#

"Damn doc, you look hot this morning… you look like one of those wasp girls going hiking in the wrong get up… in your case it looks really hm-good on you."

#

"Uh-well thanks I guess." she said as Bo held the door to a black Audi open for her before going round to the other side and getting in behind the whee.l.. she waited till she had buckled her seat belt before she commented…

#

"Nice car, yours or the hubby?"

#

"It's mine, and there is no hubby or lady-yet."

#

"What do you do for work?"

#

"I work for my gramps, he owns a couple businesses… been in the family for years."

#

"So you go to work when you want?"

#

"No… I'm already working, my work requires me to do a lot of driving most times, I use to work in another department but now I handle the import and export part of the business also marketing and distribution and in order to drum up more business I need to meet potential clients one on one and let them get to know me and what our company has to offer them."

#

"Oh…"

#

"Yeah, so doctor hotpants… first things first I'm going to take you to breakfast, I haven't eaten yet and I figure you haven't also unless you plan to drink all that tea because..."

#

"I was going to get something from the cafeteria at work."

#

"Not this morning, it's my treat." Bo said cutting across lanes smoothly. Fifteen minutes later she turned off the road and came to a stop at a building, that looked a little too gloomy for her liking.

#

"Dal Riata?" Lauren questioned

#

"Yeah ever been to?"

#

"No… is this place even open?"

#

"Yeah, don't let the outside fool you, I guarantee here serves the best breakfast in town."

#

"I take it you're a regular here then."

#

"Yeah, I can't really cook to save my life so this place gets a lot of business from me."

#

Bo once again had Lauren's door opened for her and offered a hand to help her out the bucket seats of the Audi. Lauren had to admit that she had her reservations about the buildings outward appearance obviously it wouldn't be much better inside. But how wrong she was once they walked through the door. The place was quite warm and cozy and tastefully decorated with modern and old furniture.

#

"Told you… come on let's get a seat, you have to taste the house waffles, Mrs. Keeper makes them from scratch and adds her own things to it, I especially like the waffles made with chocolate pieces and strawberry, the stuff just melts in your mouth, and she does a mean egg and grits."

Lauren couldn't help but think how adorable Bo was in this moment, sprouting of like a child who just a got a present.

#

"Doc… hotpants… you listening to me?"

#

"What… Oh yes… I'll have what you're having."

#

"You sure bout that doc?"

#

"Do you have something else in mind?"

#

"Come on doc, that's a totally loaded question."

#

"How so? I simply asked if you had something else in mind to eat."

#

"Yeah… I do, but it's not on the menu and Mrs. Keeper sure as hell wouldn't be able to make it." Bo said with a lop sided smirk and a lustful look in her eyes.

#

"Oh- stop doing that."

#

"Doing what doc?"

#

"Looking at me like that?"

#

"I always look at you this way."

#

"Bo, you seem like a nice person, but I_"

#

"Just need to have that drink with me."

#

"Is that why you're doing all this, gifts…picking me up for work… breakfast?"

#

"No- god Lauren… I don't have to work that hard or do all that to get lucky, I can do that with the snap of my fingers… I can get laid that easy, but I don't want to just hit it and quit it with you. I want you… I want to make love to your body uninhibitedly, I want to get drunk of kissing you, tasting you… I want to pleasure you like no one has ever done for you… I just want you… to own your body and soul… possess you like you possess me…

#

Maybe I'm high or maybe I've lost my mind but I think I am in love with you… I can't stop thinking about you… I can honestly say that you make me want to promise you, gift you everything your heart desire or could ever want, just last night while I laid in bed awake thinking about... you of course and how much of an impact you've had in my life thus far without really trying, I couldn't help but think you could be the one… it kills me that I have to plan and scheme to get a moment with you, I don't want to push yet I can't help that you make me want to push harder for you to take me on seriously. If you got to know me, you would see that this person I am right now isn't me. I am only behaving this way because of you." Bo said calmly and only for her to hear.

#

After breakfast, Bo reached her to work with fifteen minutes to spare.

#

Lauren had been quiet for the most though she answered when Bo asked a random question. She had been thinking over everything Bo had said. She opened her mouth to say something but Bo stopped her…

#

"Doc you didn't say anything wrong and neither did I, so there is no need for either of us to apologize or whatever, have a good day at work."

#

"I wasn't looking for nor offering an apology… I- was simply going to tell you my number."

#

Bo suddenly flashed her a big bright smile before saying…"Oh_"

#

"You have gotten to like that word haven't you?" Lauren teased.

#

"Nah- but it sounds cuter when you say it… you get this really almost confused/lost for words kinda look before you try to hide that little sexy smirk."

#

"Thank you Bo for everything."

#

"I should be the one thanking you for making my day hell the rest of the year…. I'll call you soon."

#

"I didn't give you a wrong number."

#

"I didn't say it, but I'll take your word for it, bye doctor hotpants," she said driving out of the doctor's private car park.

#

Lauren, if she was honest had hoped that Bo would have taken a chance and kiss her, she was dying to know what she tasted like, what her lips felt like.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 – YES TO THAT DRINK…YES TO DINNER…**

In the locker room she changed quickly and just dove into her work with a small smile still painted on her lips. She made her rounds and updated patient records, around 3pm she received a call from a strange number…

#

"Hello…"

#

"Is this doctor hotpants?"

#

"Bo…?"

#

"Yeah I couldn't wait any longer to call you and verify that you didn't give me a wrong number."

#

"Well it's verified I didn't… now did I."

#

"Yup… so did you get your car back?"

#

"Yes it was delivered around noon."

#

"Bummer… I was so looking forward to picking you up."

#

"Thanks but I'll manage."

#

"Well can I pick you up at 8 for a drink, doesn't have to be alcoholic and I promise not to keep you up/out pass your bedtime."

#

"Actually I could do with a drink or two, had a rough week so far, that probably did get better because of_"

#

"Hmm-I can help with that."

#

"Bo I'm not going to sleep with you…" and stopped herself from adding the 'yet.' Only to save herself from embarrassment that she is thinking and she does want to fall into either's bed and have wild abandoned, dirty, hot fucking sex.

#

"I wasn't thinking about sex Lauren… I was offering to give you a massage, I have my certificate so that makes me certified and also I'm offering company, really good company you can snuggle up to and make out with if you're into making out on our first drinks date and we'll save second base for the third date."

#

Lauren couldn't hold back her peel of laughter at Bo's silliness. She really was something else. "I'm not agreeing to anything more than drinks, I have work tomorrow afternoon."

#

"Well would you rather I come over to your house with a bottle of scotch, that way you can kick me out if I over step."

#

"Would you really do that?"

#

"For you anything, you're on my route remember it'll only take me an hour to get by you after work."

#

"Okay then -well I'll see you at eight."

#

"Uh could be earlier… just saying I am nervous even now,"

#

"It's fine." Lauren said knowing she was wearing a shit eating grin on her face.

 **# L'S HOME (That Night) #**

Lauren had left work promptly at 6:30pm. She broke a few amber lights where she would usually slow down to get home with some time to spare so she could take a little extra care to dress down and seem relaxed. She turned on some music, and started the electric fireplace, that casted a seductive ambiance glow about the room. Then she hurried upstairs showered, trimmed a little then brushed her teeth and dressed in jean shorts that reached under her butt, frayed at the ends and a tube top, she then shook her hair out and dabbed behind her ear, neck between her breasts and wrists with her favorite body scent by Victoria. There was no time to prepare a snack, then again she couldn't really eat with all those butterflies fluttering around in her stomach…as much as she said she wasn't going to have sex with Bo, her damn body and mind wasn't in harmony with each other at all.

#

It was five minutes to the hour when her doorbell rang. She slipped on her flip flops and made her way over to the door, she looked through the peephole to be sure it was her… it is. She swung the door open slowly moving aside…

#

"Hey come on in," she said with a smile before turning away to give Bo a view of her behind, she knew exactly what she was doing. She would show Bo that she could get under her skin just as easily.

#

"Doctor Hotpants… I feel overdressed now." Bo said closing the door, though her eyes were glued to Lauren's ass filling out the jean shorts frayed at the edges so wonderfully. She could just fall to her knees and bury her face into her from the back.

#

"Oh well I can change if this makes you uncomfortable."

#

"NO-uh I mean please don't, you're home and if you're comfortable wearing those sexy hot pants then I am fine with it."

#

"You sure."

#

"Yeah besides I like how you're wearing the hell out of that pants."

#

"Thanks-and you don't look over dressed or so bad yourself, though I have to wonder if leather is all you have in your wardrobe?"

#

"Don't you think it looks good on me though?"

#

"It does… though I wonder…" she left it at that as she took a seat on the sofa.

#

"Doctor Lewis it's not nice to leave your sentences incomplete."

#

"Sorry, what did I not say?"

#

"You didn't finish tell me what you were wondering." Bo said in a suggestive tone as she set the bag of takeout and scotch on the table before she sat down right next to Lauren. "God you smell fucking delicious, what is, it you're wearing."

#

"Victoria's secret."

#

"Uh-uh… this smells like Lauren's secret and I'm gonna find out sooner or later." She said placing a kiss on her cheek surprising her.

#

Lauren didn't hide her laughter at Bo's double meaning. She was surprised by the action so she sought to get them back on even ground…

#

"What are we drinking?"

#

"Chivas… And I also brought Mexican take out, since I figured you wouldn't have enough time to put something together for us."

#

"I didn't and thank you for taking the initiative… so ice or no ice?"

#

"Whatever you prefer." She said leaning in to smell Lauren again, who quickly stood up and went to the kitchen, only to turn around and find Bo behind her.

#

"You gonna give me a tour?"

#

"Oh-um yeah would you like a tour…? It's not much."

#

"Uh-huh I especially wanna see your bedroom."

#

"Bo we're not…"

#

"I know- no sex but I always like to see the bedroom in any home first."

#

"Oh…"

#  
"Yeah… next time I'll invite you to my apartment and you can have a look at my bedroom."

#

Lauren showed her the three bedrooms and two bathrooms, as well as a small office /study, and other rooms before they ended up back on the sofa to have their first drink, in between eating from the take out boxes.

#

They talked about random things, likes and dislikes, favorite past time, Bo shared stories of growing up with her grandparents before her grandmother passed and while her mother worked abroad. She was an only child. Lauren shared that she was also an only child also; she finished college at 16 and started her doctorate at 17. They talked movies, sports, by the end of their third set of drinks after disposing of their meals Lauren was the first to notice the time.

#

"Bo it's getting really late." Lauren said hoping this would bring a close to the night and she would be able to keep her moral intact and not be an easy date or give it up on the first night they were alone together and yet she was hoping for something else.

#

"I'll leave if you really have to go to bed, other than… I am enjoying myself and waiting on the right moment to kiss you."

#

"Oh…" Lauren thought thinking this woman didn't have a filter at all and just said the first thing she was thinking.

#

"Yeah…" Bo said pulling Lauren atop her to press her lips against her whisky covered ones, a hand buried in her hair holding her head in place as Bo attacked her mouth. Lauren didn't struggle, she had wanted this kiss all night, and she'd wanted to taste her lips for the longest. She let her weight fall atop Bo who sank lower into the plush sofa, hands keeping Lauren pressed firmly against her. When Bo traced her bottom lips asking for access she opened up and fell even more into the kiss as their tongues began a gentle duel.

#

Bo's hand that had been pressed into her back moved lower down to cup her ass pressing her harder onto her thigh wedged between hers. Lauren groaned even deeper into her open mouth feeling the instant rush of heat and wetness creep to the delicate seal of her nether lips. Bo took this as encouragement to bring her hand back up and slip it into the back of her jeans, she shuddered and kissed Lauren harder upon realizing she wasn't wearing any underwear like she wasn't wearing any bra. This had to be intentional on the doctors part she thought and smiled into the kiss as she slid her hand further down to run two fingers under and up into the doctors soaking wet throbbing pussy.

#

Lauren arched up sharply at Bo's touch, nearly taking Bo's bottom lip with her.

#

"Fuck you're soaking wet already."

#

"Afraid that's all on you."

#

"Not yet… take the pants off, I just want a little taste, you're not obligated to return the favor, but only if you let me eat your pussy right now."

#

"Fuck I don't know why your dirty talk is turning me on even more…" Lauren breathed out as she snapped the button loose before Bo pushed her back onto her back and yanked the galling pants of the rest of the way, but instead of throwing it to the side she folded it and placed it on the table. Before saying…

#

"That's my souvenir of our first date, when I get home later I'm going to remember you wearing them tonight and how fucking wet you were even more how divine you taste as you cum in my mouth while I masturbate." Bo growled throwing a leg over the back of the sofa as she pushed the other wide and dove in attacking her clit first.

#

After that night of drinks and talk they had dinner at a diner not too far away from the hospital the next night as Lauren was working a double and then lunch at Bo's apartment another couple days later, she was of course the said lunch. When she got to work later that night she was exhausted but blissfully so. She couldn't help it if she was wearing a permanent smile on her face when nine days later March 4th Bo asked her to officially be her girlfriend, after which they both consummated their new relationship status and it was the first time Lauren would get the opportunity to pleasure Bo like she had pleasured her for the almost week and a half they had been getting to know each other and because she wouldn't allow her to before. She'd said she wanted Lauren to want her and not because they both enjoyed her Bo pleasuring her at any given time they were together.

#

Another week had past and they were still basking in their new found happiness as they started spending more nights together at each other's place, over the weekend she had both days off and Bo whisked her away that Friday night to a bed and breakfast two cities over. They were utterly happy together and dare Lauren think it much less believe it… she was in or at least falling in love with Bo, if she wasn't already.

 **#April 4** **th** **#**

For their one month anniversary, Bo took her out to dinner on a yacht. Lauren had to admit that she fell even more in love with Bo. When they got back to shore that night, before they were even through the front door properly Bo had her pinned to the side wall and had her face buried between her legs. After which she had caught herself while she rested on the sofa she did the same to Bo while she bent her over the back of the sofa, Bo had cum like never before as she fucked her with her fingers, and tongue ass cocked high in the air when she finally latched her lips onto her and sucked her till she blacked out literally from the most intense orgasm of her life. Much later when they finally lay wrapped up in each other's arm and in Lauren's bed, Lauren being the little spoon, Bo couldn't stop herself anymore from telling Lauren the truth, she had decided she needed to make her confession… now… it was eating her up holding onto it…

#

"Laur… I love you- and it may be too soon, but I love you and you may have questions, that it's too soon for me to feel that way, but if by some chance the thought of… how long will I love you- has crossed your mind I can assure you and say for certain it will be with all that I am till the end… and yeah-I really do… I really do need you in my life like forever, because I have asked myself how long will I need you… not for money, not for mind blowing sex and I came to the conclusion that it has to be forever for all that I am yet to discover with you, have with you without following a definite plan-because I definitely didn't plan on meeting you when I did or falling in love with you and I am going to stick with not having a plan because it's made everything we have so far so perfect and wonderful and unbelievable, Laur words aren't enough to tell you how much I need you in my life… how you make me so happy… and how I feel so complete with you."

#

"I feel the same… I love you Bo…" Lauren replied turning over to kiss her passionately … "God it's like you could have read my thoughts… I have wondered, everything about us has been a whirlwind beginning and I admit I was scared I mean I am just a doctor who work crazy hours sometimes, who get lost in their work, and you're like uber mega millionaire, who has stated vehemently before that you can get anyone with the snap of your finger… but I have had my doubts Bo, I have wondered a few times how long will I be with you or you with me… because we're similar and then not so similar but I wouldn't change anything about us and I giddily agreed with my inner self that I want to be with you for as long as the sun is bound to rise into the skies. Which of course led to them further expressing their love in worshiping each other's body.

 **#PRESENTLY (August 30** **th** **)#**

I barely listened to what the minister was saying, my attention rapt on her, how stunning she looked, she really was the most beautiful woman in the world to me…who ever walked into my life to fucking rip me apart into tiny pieces that could never be put back together. She loves me, it was supposed to be me up there with her, not some scruffy beard asshole… I listened to that tiny voice scream '… _NO!_ ' Over and over when he slipped the ring on her finger and she said I do… I felt like I had literally died. I knew what would come next, I'd hope she'd change her mind, not let him kiss her, but I watched helplessly as he released her hand from his… my vision became even blurrier, I quickly wiped away the offending wetness blurring my vision to watch through tears as he lifted her veil to kiss his new bride, watching it happen… watching her kiss him back I watched and felt my world turned pale.

#

' _No…_ " screamed the tiny voice, _'…she's mine, she loves me, she said I was a part of her life…_ ' why the fuck would she do this to me if she said and I thought all along that i was a part of her life

#

 _"_ _Come on Bo, I started chanting in my head, you can still leave, just walk away… I'm right here waiting baby, just don't let them make it official baby… I love you I need you Bo, don't do this to me. You can't fucking do this…"_ I shouted inwards at her memory but it went unheard as they pronounced them man and wife and though I couldn't see the emotions in her eyes, from the slight tremor of her body I could guess clearly what the emotion in her eyes were and I couldn't help but to fully let myself cry, let it all out, as everyone clapped and cheered for them.

#

"Damn you Ysabeau and your stupid fucking wedding bells that was supposed to be our wedding…. You said we were going to get married in a church like this, you fucking put me under your spell of lies… even now I'm still under your spell, and I'll only be free of it when I see you burning in hell, you mark my words Ysabeau, if this is what you want, if this is what mattered more to you than me, than what we fucking had… still have… then have it, it's only right that you get them what they wanted… but it's wrong that you screw me the fuck over like this and for that you will pay, I promise you Ysabeau.

 **#5 MONTHS EARLIER (Someday in, April) #**

Lauren noticed Bo hovering over her shoulder, which she didn't usually do at all. She pulled her glasses of and placed it beside her laptop and turned to face her.

#

"Bo is something on your mind?"

#

"Not really."

#

"Come have a seat and tell me."

#

Bo ungraciously hopped over the sofa back, then settled her head on Lauren's lap. Lauren's hand automatically found its way in her hair finger coming it sometimes.

#

"So what's got you uneasy?"

#

"Not much, except that I have to go away for like two weeks."

#

"Okay…"

#

"No babe not okay… its two long freaking weeks away from you."

#

"Bo it'll pass in no time, I'll be right here when you get back."

#

"Of course you will… BUT. I don't want to be half way around the world in four different countries without you, so I was worrying about how much time off you could get, so you could come with me."

#

"Bo_"

#

"Baby… I am going to be in France, Spain, Greece and Croatia… two-three days each, do you know what those four countries have in common?"

#

"I have no clue, I'd need to do some research first."

#

"I'll save you the trouble… they have beaches…"

#

"I wouldn't have guessed the obvious."

#

"That's not the obvious babe… the obvious would be its beaches for nudists."

#

"I'm not a nudist."

#

"Oh yes you are, you just like to be a prude about it, just last week when we rented the cabin, other than when we arrived you were naked for the two days, no clothes, walking out to the lake nude to bathe, sunbathing nude on the back porch, cooking nude in the kitchen."

#

"Because you dared me to go naked for the entire weekend."

#

"And didn't you love the benefits of being naked with me around… I especially loved eating my dinner of you on the kitchen table and my desert of you on the back porch, a pity you don't have one of those back porch setup."

#

Lauren shifted a bit uncomfortable but what she was really doing was squeezing her legs at the sudden throbbing of her pussy at the memory of Bo eating, sucking and fucking her stupid… especially over the porch banister as she held on body fully stretched forward…. Fuck….! "Still, I am not a nudist."

#

"Are to, so can you take your vacation early and travel with me, I'd really love to take you on a tour of that side of the world, make love to you in each country, make new memories."

#

"Bo, we're already short staffed, the flu is really rampant."

#

"Perfect excuse to get two weeks off you came down with the flu… to."

#

"No I haven't, I'm healthy as can be."

#

Bo, sat up then straddled Lauren's legs, hooking one hand to the sofa back and the other she used to begin running light feathery touches up her arms…

#

"Your skin feels warmer than usual babe, are you sure you're not coming down… with… something?" Bo asked in a warm whispery, low seductive voice, eyes intensely locked in a showdown with Lauren's hazel eyes.

#

Bo then wrapped her hands in her hair, as she brought her lips to her clavicle and began placing soft kisses, stopping at each pulse point…

#

"I'm no doctor, but I like to think of myself as an expert in the human anatomy reactions… well yours to be exact and I've noted so far in my preliminary testing of you that your pulse seems to have skyrocketed and your heart is beginning to race a lot faster…I can literally hear it," she said with a coy smirk near her ear before continuing her examination first taking the lobe into her mouth, which made Lauren shudder but she didn't miss the roll of her eyes to the back of her head. Bo released the lobe and started kissing back down, neck, throat, clavicle, between her breasts, down her covered stomach to slowly sliding of Lauren's lap to her knees between her legs.

#

"Light body tremors (kiss) quivering of the stomach, (kiss) clenching of the muscles (kiss) heightened breathing (kiss) sounds almost breath-less…hmmm (kiss) are you- surrreee-sure baby- you're-hhhmm-nnot cum-hmm-ing–down- with something? Bo groaned and sensualized each word before looking up to meet burning hazel orbs.

#

"Ohh-Sorry I almost missed the burning fiery look in your eyes… now I'm sure you're coming down with something babe… but don't you worry your pretty head, I'll have a diagnosis for you in a couple minutes." She said continuing and resuming her kisses to her thighs, just where her boy shorts had stopped, she kissed and licked her outer thigh to her inner thigh, nipping the skin making sure to leave little red bruising marks. She stopped once more at the back of her knees.

#

"Babe I am not kidding, your body temp just rose by another hundred, though now your skin also feels damp…Uh-oh this does not look good at all, doctor Lewis…" Bo said with a serious look as she glided her hands back up to the waistband of Lauren's shorts and started pulling it down slowly only to stop at her knees.

#

"Dear God! It's like I suspected… babe, you're really going to have to take some sick leave… your body is really beginning to heat up so much so that you have begun to drip. Can you apply for four days?"

#

Lauren barely shook her head no.

#

"Okay well let me take a sample and get it tested, maybe it isn't so serious, in fact let's hope you can make a miraculously full recovery in the next few minutes and I need to be very sure so I'm not going to put a rush on the tests 'kay."

#

Lauren shook her head furiously in a 'No' answer. speech impossible at the moment.

#

"I'm sorry you need to speak up dear."

#

Lauren really couldn't formulate words into actual sentences, when Bo was teasing her in that slow way, slowly breaking her down. She had come to understand that Bo was a master at seduction, if she wanted it fast and hard then she would comply, if she wanted it nasty she would comply anyway she wanted Bo usually complied, but what she couldn't take was when Bo loved her slowly. It was Bo's ace in the hole… she was a very slow lover, assiduous and unambiguous, making her feel almost tortured by desire. She would tirelessly caress and kiss her, inch by inch making her insides discharge like set explosives on a minefield.

#

"Please, baby can't you take two weeks of?"Bo asked casually slipping two fingers into her as she made herself comfortable and then began a slow rhythm, Lauren's hips slowly becoming one with the slowly building rhythm of her thrusting fingers.

 **#1min later#**

"Babe my arm is beginning to tire, I'm just going to relax but you should continue." Bo said ruefully but not bothering to hide the wicked gleam in her almost jet black eyes, before refocusing her gaze on Lauren's hips which were moving freely as never before, Bo's phone started to ring from somewhere…

#

"Laur I need to get that," Bo said looking to extract her fingers when Lauren shot her right hand out to clench them around Bo's wrist pushing back the two fingers that she had started to inch out…

#

"NO_!" Lauren growled, continuing to hold in the precious fingers buried in her, pumping her hips in a faster tempo.

#

"Babe I'd love to stay here and fuck you or watch you fuck my fingers buried in you till you lose consciousness, but I can't, I have to finalize my travel plans, I need to cancel your tickets." She said simply attempting to pull her fingers away again but this time purposely swiping her thumb over her hard burgeoning clit.

#

Lauren's sudden lurch and tighter clench of her fingers buried in her didn't go unnoticed by Bo, she knew her clit was the first to turn on the explosion button in her minefield for a brain right now… now would be the time to strike… full out.

#

"Baby are- you going to come with me?"

#

Lauren nodded her head furiously as her eyes started to close.

#

"You're going to come with me for the full two weeks right baby?" Bo asked again swiping her thumb over her clit again.

#

Lauren only offered a whimpering sound as she sought to move faster against Bo finger's held there by her fingers digging into Bo's wrist which she still held onto vice like.

#

"Lauren…" Bo said getting her to look at her "…You promise you'll come with me right." Bo whispered hypnotizing her with her bedroom eyes look.

#

"Hmmm-'es…O…" she said trying to articulate herself, with one last look Bo dropped her head and latched her mouth onto her clit sucking and teething it…. "YYYYEESSSS-FUCCCKKK YEEESSSS, B-BOOOO…I-HMMM-CUM-CUMMING…" Lauren said as she probably lost consciousness then as a new wave of explosions and orgasms paralyzed her body… that was all she could feel giving into that free falling feeling.

#

When she did come to she was in her bed, naked and Bo spooning her to her also equally naked chest.

#

"How are you feeling… you hungry… thirsty?"

#

"How did we get here?"

#

"I carried you of course."

#

"What time is it?"

#

"Sometime after ten I presume."

#

"How long was I out?"

#

"About thirty minutes… I guess you needed a little rest."

#

"I guess." she said slowly

#

"Baby I'm so excited about us going away for two weeks."

#

"Bo I said I couldn't."

#

"That was before you changed your mind and you promised me you would come with me?"

#

"I-I wasn't thinking… I couldn't think… you coerced me into changing my mind."

#

"Did not, I didn't hold a gun to your head nor did I make any demands, far less for threats."

#

"You didn't need to hold a gun to my head when you had your fingers and mouth buried between my legs and threatening not to let me cum… you didn't have to say a damn word, your actions said it all."

#

"Oh yeah- I did… god you came so hard, you flooded my mouth and fingers I had to spend a few more slow delicious minutes cleaning you up, but I didn't let anything go to waste… in fact let me check to make sure you haven't sprung another leak." Bo said moving her hand from her tummy through the low cut hair to her lips.

#

"Fuck baby you're beginning to get soaked again." Bo purred her fingers slipping in effortlessly into Lauren's already burning hot opening. She brought Lauren over twice more, culminating herself along with her the third time around.

#

Lauren however did apply for sick leave for two weeks, which she would never regret as she accompanied Bo to Greece, Croatia, Spain and France and in each country they created memories to last them a lifetime. Lauren couldn't be happier, they were now together for three months and their passion didn't seem to be waning at all. Bo made sure to shower her with love and affection and everything she could want for and she didn't deny her anything when she would use those bedroom eyes in or out of the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 – I WAS QUITE FOOLISH…I PROMISE.**

 **PRESENTLY (August)**

Yeah… damn you and damn me for giving into your bedroom eyes…damn you Ysabeau McCorrigan and your, fucking unbelievable-believable lies, damn me for- ever fucking believing one fucking word from your sweet lying potent lips… I was fine on my own, I loved my job, and my fucking vanilla life sometimes… now I hate it! I hate it all… and you're going to have to pay Bo… because I believe in karma and what you did to me you better believe it's going to come back around to you and the hurt that you branded in me this very day today isn't for free, you have to pay-you will pay.

I vowed as I finally gathered what little strength I had left and quickly left, once I'd reached the bottom of the stairs I started running blindly, I had to get that painful scene behind me, get away from you, this town, city all of it, I have to. I ran the block to my car, the wind howling in my ears… till it seem to be laughing at me crying my river of tears over you. How the fuck was I supposed to wait, or pretend I was happy for you and congratulate you on your stupid never should be marriage to him. How could I fucking sit there, with a jackhammer sticking out my chest where my heart should be and wait for you to walk my way how could I when I couldn't trust myself to just sit by and not flood the church with the tears I was crying or the blood I felt like sharing, how could I stick around until you threw the bouquet, watch women fight over it until some unlucky woman caught it.

God damn you Bo, damn you, damn me and damn that fucking last night I was in your arms… damn it to fuck I wish I didn't remember how you caressed me, held me in them and kept me warm when I am feeling so terribly fucking cold. Your promises made were just empty promises, you promised to not leave me behind, that you- we were always going to be together and yet I can't help feeling left behind, feel like I am drowning, feel like I am falling endlessly into a black bottomless pit as he walks off with what you said was mine! You promised Bo…!

 **2 MONTHS EARLIER (June)**

Bo and I had been together for over four months now, she had also been spending more time at my place. On one of these night we sat on the sofa, drinking wine while she rubbed my feet, when she asked…

"Babe how come you never asked to meet my friends?"

"Do you want me to meet your friends?"

"I don't really have friends, associates is more the appropriate term."

"Do you want me to meet your associates?"

"No… they're a bunch of judgmental pricks and pussies."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Laur come on you're like sexy super smart genius."

"Alright so I know what the words mean but why do you think of them as such?"

"I just do, and it has a lot to do with the way they talk and treat people, they smile with you but at the first chance they'll cut your throat. They're all having affairs, screwing their own so called friend's wives and husbands, I've had a few try to get in my zone."

"Well you are an aesthetic, bewitching, resplendent, sumptuous woman my love, even I would have tried to get in your zone."

"You didn't even have to try I willingly dropped them for you because you made them wet with that hot geek smart speak plus I wanted you and also because I fell in love with you."

"Yes my love I know how irresistible I am to you."

"Hmmm yeah you are and so much more… still Bo if you want me to meet anyone close to you then you just let me know, the same would go for me, if I wanted you to meet my friends then I'll tell you, but my co workers aren't my friends, they just like to be up in my business."

"So haven't any of them made a pass at you?"

"They have both men and women, but I really try not to date or do anything more than work with people whom I work with in the same job it tends to get to problematic."

"Hmm- then I have to consider myself very privileged and extremely benign."

"You are."

"Babe there is something else… just gonna spit it out…my-my gramps has been saying that he is going to retire and he needs to start putting his affairs in order, basically who is going to take over when he steps down and he has also been asking when I am going to settle down, he believes that a family oriented person would be the best person to lead the company."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I don't know if it's him, the board members, or my bitching step grandmother, but he- or it seems like he wants me to get married but I don't think I am ready for that and if I have to marry anyone it's going to be you… I love you more than I can say, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have kids with you I can't see myself with anyone else."

"So what are you trying to say now?"

"Nothing, just if it comes down to me having to get married to stand a chance at being chosen as my gramps next successor then, you should look out for a sudden proposal."

"Bo we've only been together for five months."

"Some people have been together for five seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, years before they got married. Don't you want to marry me, be with me always like I want to be with you?"

"Um- I mean yes I would want to be with you always and marry you one day of course."

"Good then that's all that matters, you love me, I love you always, madly, deeply, there will never be anyone else for me Laur, you're it, this, we… it all feels right, feels like home to me being wherever you are."

"I feel exactly the same with you here."

"So what's your dream wedding?"

"I haven't thought about it,"

"Oh come on as a little girl I'm sure you had something in mind."

"Bo I had way more important things to study than a wedding, why don't you tell me about your dream wedding."

"Well it's going to have close friends and family from both our sides, and it's going to be in a church, big church, simple white and lavender decorations, both of us would be wearing white dresses, mine would be made from Italian taffeta and organza, and it has to be with a strapless maybe cross-over pleated taffeta bodice with a side embellishment at natural waist maybe a flower or some other symbol but it would be a pure masterpiece touch to complete a full tiered organza skirt with and a detailed edging chapel train. My hair would be open and flowing around me in soft waves and of course I have to have a veil but not those to over the top kind also a platinum and diamond choker chain with a lovely bouquet of flowers preferably themed to that of the colors chosen.

And when I walk down the aisle I would be facing my future bride, we'd say our vows and then she'd lift my veil and we'd kiss to make it all official, my commitment to her forever sealed."

"I can see it Bo, you'd be a most stunning bride, and I wouldn't ever be able to take my eyes of you."

"That's the plan and I plan to make it come through Laur, you and me are going to be facing each other at the end of the aisle and we're going to promise ourselves to each other." Bo said kissing her gently

"Yeah…" Lauren asked before kissing her this time.

"Yeah, this right here," Bo said placing Lauren's hands over her racing heart… "This right here beats for you and only you, no one else, will ever… make it beat this way… make me feel this complete, this loved, this safe, you have my heart forever Lauren I promise you all of me is all of yours and I hope you will always take care of it, like I will with yours."

"I will always Bo; you have all of me,"

"I better… now let's go to the bedroom so I can taste all of you; you know I love to take my time tasting really fine, unique beautiful things of a certain blonde doctor."

"I was just thinking the same thing about this gorgeous dark eyed, dark hair brunette I have my eyes on."

"Just gorgeous…?"

"No… she's also a vixen…"

"Complete opposite of my blonde Vituperator…"

"Yeah- this brunette, she's a real… she devil…"

"Whereas my blonde is an angel…" Bo said pushing her back onto the bed before climbing atop her to capture her smiling lips.

 **6 WEEKS EARLIER (July)**

I was looking forward to our weekend getaway; Bo had been reminding me since Wednesday that we were going away to London for the weekend. I had worked an early shift and got home reasonably early to pack which wasn't much since I was going to spend some time shopping over there. Bo was going to be here any minute to pick me up. I really was over the moon, I had the most loving girlfriend in the world and soon we were going to make it official. Since that talk two weeks ago we had even started looking at homes online, Bo wanted us to move in together eventually.

When Bo hadn't shown up at six as promised, I didn't sweat it, she was probably held back at work or traffic. When seven o' clock rolled around I did begin to worry. I immediately called her cell then but it went straight to voicemail. I then sent a text after and resisted calling her for the next hour and for every minute that ticked by.

At nine I was ready to cry, I didn't want to think the worst, there had to be a reason Bo was unreachable, I was sure Bo would call me soon.

By midnight I was in tears, so many possible scenarios was going through my head and I had no way to know, except that I should probably go to her place maybe she was home sleeping. I grabbed my car and house keys and ran to my car. I made it to Bo's place in twenty, I punched in the security access code to the building and then raced up the two flights of stairs to Bo's apartment, and let myself in.

It was dark, I flipped a light on to reveal a well-kept apartment, I quietly moved to the bedroom, the door was open, I flipped the light on, it was a mess, suitcase was strewn on the bed obviously she had been in the process of packing. I breathed a little easier, okay so maybe it was her gramps, maybe he had taken ill again and she had to rush out but it still didn't explain the unanswered call or text. I debated about waiting here but I was sure Bo was going to return to me so i opted to return to my home. I then sent Bo one last text simply asking her to text or call that she was alright.

I climbed into my bed exhausted after the hours of worrying and thinking the worst. Everything was alright, Bo was alright I hoped and prayed so- desperately as I hugged Bo's pillow to me and fell asleep with thoughts of the brunette swimming about my head needing everything to be alright come later.

 **3AM**

The intrusive and familiar ringtone cut into my unconscious state waking me. When it stopped I had yet to fully awaken, I jumped up when it started again and rushed to my cell sitting on the dresser, I saw Bo's name flashing as the caller and answered …

"Bo, are you alright… where are you?"

 ** _"_** ** _Hey babe, I-I am alright, not happy and missing you, wishing you were here in London with me."_**

"WHAT…! What are you doing there?"

 ** _"_** ** _It's a long story, to make it simple and explainable, Gramps, wicked step grama, wicked step aunt and I are in London, gramps totally ambushed me this afternoon around four, after a two hour long board meeting he said we had to go to the airport now to fly out to London and when we got here like 5 hours ago we went to meet some friends of his and I was exhausted and I took a little nap it's now like sometime after eight in the morning here and I couldn't wait to call you at normal time there. I just wanted to say that I am eternally sorry Lauren; I didn't have a chance to text or call… I can't imagine what you were thinking except that it's not like me to not keep in touch with you, especially when it's supposed to be us over here."_**

"Bo its fine, I am just glad that you're fine and your gramps… honestly I had been thinking the worst."

 ** _"_** ** _I could imagine, but I'm really sorry Laur, so very sorry."_**

"It's fine…"

 ** _"_** ** _So what are you going to do with your weekend since I won't be returning till Monday I have meetings to attend and gramps said he will be coming along with?"_**

"Well I might just relax or call in and see if I can cover some one's shift."

 ** _"_** ** _God I fucking hate this impromptu trip, my plans for us this weekend is so much better."_**

"Yeah I know you pretty much told me what it was."

 ** _"_** ** _God, now my dream of finger fucking you on the London eye isn't going to come through."_**

"Bo-don't start."

 ** _"_** ** _But baby I'm like so freaking frustrated and horny, it's one thing to be near you and not have sex obviously we're tired or we're working but it's another when I am hundreds of miles away and Thursday night was the last time we had sex and I had plans to start our weekend of in the planes bathroom, go to my meeting, then return to you, fuck some more then go shopping, meeting, dinner and more sex, you get what I am saying."_**

"Clearly… well maybe I'll see you when you return on Monday."

 ** _"_** ** _Laur-baby you sound tired, did you worry very much?"_**

"I did, but I'll be fine now."

 ** _"_** ** _Okay well I love you and I miss you so fucking much and I'll call you later and see what you have been up to going to meet with gramps in about an hour, have a lot to do today."_**

"Okay, I love you to and behave."

 ** _"_** ** _Don't I always, you know I'm a really good girl."_**

"Uh-huh talk to you later babe."

 ** _"_** ** _LAUR…!"_**

"Yeah babe…"

 ** _"_** ** _Can you like send me a couple selfies, preferably the naked kind … um-now,"_** Bo husked in that tone that did strange things to Lauren.

"Bo…"

 ** _"_** ** _Pretty please my love, I'm naked right now in bed and I just need a fresh picture of you to get off on please."_**

"Bo you already-have enough naked pics of me on your phone,"

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah… so… but I want a new pic now of you naked, make sure your nipples are hard and I need a pic of your hands spreading your pussy open, showing of the glorious pink flower of yours and that gorgeous distended clit of yours, I need to imagine how it feels taking it in my mouth and sucking on it slowly."_**

"Fuck Bo… you know what that kind of talking does to me."

" ** _You turned on baby, you wet already for me?"_**

"Fuck I am- already super wet."

 ** _"_** ** _Hmm-yeah can we have phone sex then?"_**

"Anything you want," Lauren groaned stripping her clothes of

 **TUESDAY (July)**

I had grabbed myself a double shift on Monday and Bo had called to say that she had a dinner thing with her gramps on Monday night so we'd get together on Tuesday after my shift ended. I had come home to a surprise dinner from Bo.

"Oh great you're on time, go bathe and change I'm almost finish setting up dinner."

I did as told and returned twenty minutes later to join Bo at the dinner table. Bo kissed my cheek then poured me a glass of wine and then sat her-self down.

"How was work?"

"Not too busy, just making the usual rounds spent the day working with the physio department. How was your day at work?"

"It was boring, the guys spent the majority of the meeting fucking ogling me, and then I had to give the new guy from London a tour of one of gramps Company building."

"Oh, is he accepting a new position there, maybe taking over from you?"

"I have no idea, gramps just said 'Ysabeau won't you be a dear and show Mr. Thornwood around, introduce him to the staff…. I'd much rather have spent the day driving about and dropping in at your work and having sex in your locker room."

"Thank god you didn't."

"Hey you know you love when I surprise you with sex anywhere."

"To much I'm afraid." I said smiling while shooting Bo a wink that said as much.

"Oh before I forgot, I got you this." Bo said getting up and walking over to the closet where she had stashed her coat.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see," she said placing the rectangular box in front of me.

I took the slim royal blue box and pulled the neatly tied white bow loose. My breath caught upon opening the box to reveal a white diamond necklace…. "Bo it's beautiful,"

"You like it then… I mean I wasn't sure you would."

"Why wouldn't I…? I love it Bo!"

"I can't honestly say, I mean you pretty much can afford anything you want and I don't know if we were at that stage where you would accept more than the usually expensive gift from me."

"Bo if you bought me something then I would accept it, but I wouldn't want you to buy me something because you think you have to, your love and you are priceless to me I treasure you more than I would a piece of jewelry or gift expensive or not."

"Doctor Lewis that's the most romantic thing you have ever said to me, so I hope you mean it when I also give you this." Bo said getting down on one knee and holding up a smaller black box to reveal a white diamond studded princess cut ring…

I was completely conquered; I barely had time to cover my sudden gasp "Bo what…" with a shaking hand

"I am suggesting that you accept this ring as a promise that I want to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together."

"Bo the ring is beautiful and looks really expensive."

"I'm not concerned with cost, a while back I dragged a friend all over to find the perfect ring and when I saw this I thought of you and I got it, Lauren this is my promise to you, and I sincerely promise you Lauren there is no one else for me, soon I will ask you to be my wife, so for now you can get use to the idea and I want to make sure you're permanently of the market, you're mine Lauren. I also promise to love and honor you always, I also promise to be truthful above all else with you. Do you accept my hearts promises to your heart my love?"

"I am and I do accept, you promise." I said with a shaky breath and glittering eyes, I tried to hold the tears back as Bo slowly slipped the ring on my fourth left hand finger before standing and pulling me into a sweet tender kiss, that soon had us abandon dinner and head to the bedroom, where we cried each other's name out endlessly into the early hours of the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Been some time sorry, so here is something to nibble on... cheers M8's**

 **..**

 **CHAPTER 5 –THE END**

 **5 WEEKS EARLIER (August)**

Lauren and Bo were behaving like a newly married couple, Bo made sure to send her something new every day at work and they had officially been a couple for six months a three days ago. Everything was going well until the following week. The following week was when it all started to go downhill, but Lauren was too blinded by love to see it.

She hadn't seen Bo since the Sunday last, they were together, and she got the occasional text of very busy with work or can't be with you later. That was fine it was work she understood that. On Thursday she did show up and she was a bit drunk, which was unusual for her. Lauren the ever concerned girlfriend queried if she was alright and what not. Bo had refused to answer and when she did she was short with her for no reason that Lauren could think of.

Much later when Bo had tried to initiate sex, Lauren told her she couldn't, Bo then looked at her with a steel jawed look and pulled on her clothes however and gathered the rest of her stuff leaving Lauren completely stunned by her actions. She hadn't been able to sleep much that night, on Friday she went to work feeling exhausted, she went through the routine for the day and worked a half shift for a doctor running late. She got in around nine pm to find Bo sitting on the sofa crying.

She immediately dropped everything and went to wrap her in her arms to comfort her, Bo held on to her tightly and cried even harder, Lauren allowed her to get it out, she didn't even complain when Bo fell asleep and she had to stay sitting up holding her for the most, which would be hell on her body come tomorrow but she didn't care. Obviously something was troubling Bo and she was going to make every effort to find out what it was. Much later when Bo had roused from sleep Lauren led them to the bedroom thankful to get of the sofa and into a bed where she continued to hold Bo who went right back to sleep.

 **SATURDAY**

Lauren had another early shift and was attempting to leave the bed when Bo wrapped her arms around her waist and wouldn't let go.

"Bo-baby I have to go,"

"No-stay… don't go… I need you, please don't go."

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not now, a little later I just want to stay here while you hold me, I need you Lauren."

"Okay fine, let me call work and ask them to get someone to cover for me till later."

"Take the day of with me."

"Bo…"

"Lauren how often do I ask you to do something for me?"

"Bo that's not fair, I have obligations and I can't just_"

"You know what sorry I asked, its fine, go to work we'll talk when you don't have to go to work, all I asked for was one tiny thing from you that doesn't have to do with sex and it's too hard for you to give me that."

"Bo…?"

"No doctor Lewis, go tend to the sick and the dying they need you more, I guess I have to be dying for you to want to stay with me for the day, fuck this – I need a drink and I need to go home and fucking drink," Bo said wrenching herself further away from Lauren and off the bed. She stormed down the stairs and grabbed up her leather jacket thrown over the sofa back and grabbed her keys of the side table leaving, slamming the door and rattling Lauren even more, who was utterly confused on what the hell was happening, with her or them.

She did go to work but she was so caught up in her head with trying to figure out what was going on that she nearly messed up a routine incision, she immediately left after and headed straight to Bo's place to get some damn answers. She let herself into her place, it's a mess, clothes, shoes, papers, a broken lamp, trashed coffee table lay scattered about the room and among those she could spy a few beer bottles. She walked up the short six steps to the upstairs and towards Bo room, the door was shut, she tested the handle it wasn't locked; she pushed the door open slowly and pushed her head inside.

Bo was lying in the center of her bed, back against the headboard and a bottle in one hand as she cried. Seeing Bo this way really did something to her, Bo wasn't big on crying, she was always so happy, confident, so lively, but this woman was looking every bit like a broken women, who's world was unraveling around her and she didn't know what to do or who to turn to. Fucking stupid is what she felt like, why hadn't she paid closer attention.

"What do you want; don't you have dying people that need you more than me?"

"Bo I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I was so insensitive."

"Oh no you weren't… I wasn't part of your job to do."

It was a low Blow that cut into Lauren but she wasn't going to argue right now… "Baby I'm really sorry, I'm here now, I'll listen, I'll stay with you for the rest of the day, night and tomorrow if you want me to, I swear -I'm not going anywhere." Lauren climbed onto the bed next to Bo and put a comforting arm around her, Bo immediately placed her head on her shoulder and continued to cry, only lifting her head to tip the bottle to her lips…

"Bo-have you eaten?"

Bo shook her head side to side and Lauren guessed that meant no.

"Bo can you put the bottle down and let's get something to eat then maybe have a warm bath?"

"Can't eat Laur," she whined throwing the quarter full bottle to the side without a care.

"But you have to try at least, a sandwich maybe."

"Maybe, but can we have the bath first… you'll bath with me to right?" Bo asked timidly.

"Yeah babe… wait here while I fill the tub." Lauren said heading into the bathroom and filling the big tub, she threw in some bubble bath and some salt, and then set two towels on the counter; she stripped walking out the bathroom naked and over to Bo who was sitting on the edge of the bed lost in her own mind.

"Bo… baby- baths ready, come on, off with these." Lauren prompted pulling the shirt off followed by her leather pants. Lauren led her to the bathroom and got in first then Bo, who immediately pulled Lauren's arms around her as she leaned against her. Lauren kissed the back of her head and side temple saying nothing. As she began to use the sponge sometimes not just running her hands over the silky smooth feel of Bo's skin, the bubble bath soap making it silkier than ever.

"I am here baby, I am here if you want to talk or not."

"I-I've tried so hard to not live my life for other people, personally or professionally, professionally I've tried to follow the rules, do what I was supposed to, do my damn job. And for thirteen years I have been doing that, working my ass of just as hard as the next man with any set of balls and I know I proved myself to them all, but yet still it wasn't enough. And it's that entire damn witch's fault.

Gramps never had a problem with my personal life, because my work is exemplary. But that damn witch had to input her two cents and now gramps has overlooked me and thinks that the company will be better suited to someone who has roots. I mean what the fuck does he mean roots? What! - am I too young to run a, multimillion-billion dollar corporation?"

"I don't think that's it."

"Well it had to be, because the prick that he wants to put in charge is only four years older than me and not married and a good family friend also of the witch. So of course I am going to fucking think and believe it's because he's got hairy balls between his legs like my gramps which the witch is pulling on since he seems to be thinking with his smaller head and not his logical one."

"Baby…"

"It's absurd what he is also proposing; he is making conditions to which if I follow I can be a co CEO and still have the majority control of MCP. The prick that he wants should just do what he is qualified for, be the help, I know all the workings of McCorrigan corp. I know all the people, they know me, and they trust me. I am the best person to take MCP forward into the future."

"I am sure you are Bo,"

"So why does he suddenly think that some outside friend of a friend is better situated than me, just when I think I could have it all, running a mega billion dollar company and marrying the person who makes me unbelievably happier than I've ever been and then starting a family with her."

"I'm sorry that you feel like you're being cheated."

"It's more than just being cheated… it's like they want to control me, that bitch is always talking about a lady's place should be in a home, to be a fucking nurture bearer whatever the fuck shit she means and support her husband unconditionally… which I figured out was code for 'to stay with the cheating bastard regardless of', I don't want to be like her… I want my partner in life to fucking love me and respect me and be fucking faithful because… I am not going to be like them, sitting at fucking home, sipping fucking tea and gossiping about other people's lives when mines is no better… I am not going to wait for anyone to give me a fucking allowance, I mean her own daughter doesn't even want to work, she's just contented sitting around and spending my family money."

"Bo…"

"And it gets worst… my fucking mother who's been out of the picture for so fucking long decides that she is going to make her reappearance into my life sometime next week, she's been gone for twenty-two long years give or take, so what makes her think I need her now."

"So something big is happening to cause this ripple effect in your life then?"

"Big is an understatement, its fucking horrendous and downright vile. The thing that is eating at me the most is that I don't want MCP to be run by anyone that isn't a McCorrigan, that doesn't understand the years of tradition and years of hard work that it's taken to build MCP even now. Putting the wrong person in there can do a lot of damage that we will never see coming till it's too late. Not my words of course, a while back gramps and I was just talking and that was one of his biggest fears and also that their wasn't another male heir, not that he doesn't think I couldn't handle the job, it's just a lot for one person."

"Well like you said he is considering and maybe he doesn't want your life to be just about the company so maybe he won't if you tell him the same thing you're telling me… but he does have a point also since it's been the two of you keeping the company going."

"Because we have trust-God my fucking head hurts- let's get out of this tub, I think I need to eat something."

They both climbed out the tub and dried of, before putting on robes, in the kitchen Lauren made them both cheese sandwiches which they ate silently except for the chewing and swallowing sounds they were both making. Lauren placed their plates in the sink and headed back up to Bo's room to dress, she had a drawer full of clothing, she changed into shorts and a tank and Bo did likewise.

They eventually opted to lie on the sofa and watch TV, around five they both fell asleep Lauren spooning Bo, sometime later Bo phone rang, Bo quietly untangled their legs and removed Lauren's arm draped over her waist and hurried to the phone ringing from somewhere in the kitchen, she hadn't seen Lauren stir either between waking and sleeping as she swiped her finger across the screen accepting the call…

"What do you want Aoife?"

 ** _"_** ** _Hello to you to Ysabeau and how have you been?"_**

"Fucking fantastic for the past twenty-two years," she hissed trying to keep her voice down for fear of waking Lauren.

 ** _"_** ** _Bo darling… you can't still be upset."_**

"Upset- me…? Whatever for…? You did me a favor by not being in my life or I might have turned out to be a tramp like you."

" ** _Ysabeau that's not the way you talk to me, I am still your mother and you will give me that much respect."_**

"Over my dead body, now what do you want?"

" ** _Well I wanted to have a quick chat with you of course."_**

"What about…?"

" ** _Your impending wedding dear…"_**

"I am not marrying that prick; I already have someone whom I love very much."

 ** _"_** ** _Bo don't be stupid, you would be a fool to give up MCP to an outsider, you have been working and learning the running of MCP for a dozen years and it's unfortunate that my father suddenly thinks that you need to have a husband and that you should marry the son of a long time business partner of his, but that's a small sacrifice."_**

"One that I don't want to make, I shouldn't have to."

 ** _"_** ** _Ysabeau, believe it or not you're a lot like me, and what father is doing to you is one of the reason's I left, but you're his only heir and next in line to get the family business and if he wants you to marry some prick to merge the companies not because he needs it but because Thornwood corp needs you… 'McCorrigan' to survive and still give you the majority control of the businesses then it's a small price to pay."_**

"Well why didn't you stick around and marry some prick you won't ever love to get the business?"

" ** _Because it's a boring life, too much responsibilities and demands…"_**

"And what it's not going to fucking affect me, it shouldn't matter whether I am happy or not, I should let some prick touch me when I don't want his touch period?" Bo hissed throwing a quick glance at Lauren who was now beginning to sit up. She walked over to her muting her phone…

"Hey, sorry if I woke you, why don't you go to the bedroom, you really look like you need the rest to and I'll be in shortly."

"Hmm-bed does sound nice, don't be too long." Lauren said getting up with Bo help and heading in the direction of her bedroom. Bo watched Lauren disappear before unmuting her phone to catch the end of Aoife's comments…

" ** _Bo dear, what I am saying is that I understand all too well, I pretty much know that you like-maybe even prefer girls."_**

"How would you know that?"

" ** _The summer of 99, I came home and the next door neighbor kid Missy, caught you to making out in your tree house, of course you didn't know I know or had seen you from your bedroom window and you were fourteen and I didn't want to give you shit about kissing a girl."_**

"Oh_ still if you know then why should I have to do what gramps and my wicked step grambitch-ma wants?"

" ** _Because you have to decide now or in the next couple days what matters more… MCP going to a friend of the family, while you make house with your girlfriend and work under that friend …or you taking control of MCP to make changes and keeping the business in the family… It's an easy decision Bo; lots of people don't marry for love."_**

"Easy for you to say when you're not the one who's about to be cut off, not that I need the money, but you're not the one who'll be stripped of everything you know, your identity if you don't marry a prick and bear a child within the first five years of marriage, no fucking way I am going to do that."

 ** _"_** ** _Bo there are other girls, you can have it all if you think about it… marry him, take your birth control and keep your girlfriend on the side for the next five years after which you can say you want out of the marriage if you do not bear a child."_**

"It's not that easy and I don't want to keep the love of my life on the side as a piece, I just have to talk to gramps, tell him everything, let him meet her and he'll see that I am the right person for MCP no husband but with a wife."

 ** _"_** ** _Not as long as that bitch is still married to him, I know her and her family, they do not care for same sex marriages, they think it's a sin for gays and lesbians to be together and I am sure she has already instilled that piece of info into your gramps head. Just talk-to your girlfriend get her to understand that you're marrying because it's important and you guys will be together soon enough. Five years will fly by in the blink of an eye."_**

"I shouldn't have to ask her to understand, or do anything else for me other than love me or take care of me, I won't ask her to put her life on pause for me, that's no kind of love, in fact it would be downright cruel to deceive her with that version of love, nor will I abuse her love and trust for me in that way."

" ** _Bo what will you do when they kick you out MCP? You won't be able to afford the nice life or expensive nice things for your girlfriend."_**

"She isn't with me for my family money, she makes a pretty decent living on her own, owns her own home she's very successful."

" ** _You won't know that for sure, if you don't make up your mind. And I shouldn't have to reiterate that you taking charge of MCP is the right decision as well as my father trusts you more than he does me or anyone he may even consider temporarily."_**

"I am not marrying the prick, my minds made up on that for sure and if gramps trusts me so much then he'll listen to what I have to say and see that I am right, he'll have to trust me to make the right decision on my own so I am not going to give into yours, the witch or any kind of emotional blackmail."

 ** _"_** ** _You say that now darling but just take the time to think, MCP will be yours, father is retiring you know without a doubt he wants you to take command, I am pretty sure he thinks it's a guarantee that you will… and you can get out of your loveless marriage in five years it's a small price to pay and you will come to see that, if your girlfriend loves you as much as you love her then she will understand that there are something's people have to do for family even if it hurts a little and for a future, your future."_**

"I already promised her."

" ** _Sometimes promises are made to be broken dear, that's another of life lessons you will come to understand all too well as you get older and wiser."_**

"I don't intend to break any promise I made to her, gramps will either have to be at deaths door or in debt so bad that it'll take the rest of his life and mines to pay it off and I don't see that happening anytime in the near future, so I am not marrying his idea if that I the only choice I have to become the next head of MCP I can live without that responsibility and so I'll just have to accept gramps decision… I mean it Aoife, I'm not going to marry Dyson in two weeks."

" ** _Bo…"_**

"No… I don't want to hear anything else Aoife, good bye." Bo said ending the call and slamming the phone on the counter top.

"Bo-is everything alright, did you just break something?"

Bo whirled around at the sound of Lauren's voice…"How long have you been there?"

"Just got up when I didn't feel you next to me." Lauren replied with a straight face not willing to tell Bo that she had heard a lot of her conversation, which if Bo had been quieter about she would have heard even if she was eavesdropping on her which she wasn't.

"Bo…"

"Yeah…?" Bo replied looking up at her again

"Is something else troubling you, I've never seen you look this cagey."

"I am fine; it's just work and gramps kind of stressing me."

"Well I am here if you want to talk."

"Come here…" Bo said with a crack in her voice. Bo then pulled her, locking her in her arms tightly, kissing her forehead and then her lips, then more tightly drawn hugs and silence.

"Laur I am sorry about my behavior the past couple days, I shouldn't be taking my frustrations out on you, or jeopardizing your own job or forcing you to choose between your job or me, you're a brilliant doctor and people need you to use that brilliance to help them, I don't want to change you or who you are for my own personal selfish gains."

"You haven't done any of that."

"Not overboard, but I have been pushing you to do things you probably wouldn't normally do, but it's because I can be myself with you, not hide anything of me, be adventurous with you, before I just flirted, and men and women would just throw themselves at me, I indulged but that was because it was a biological need, but with you its more than that I need you in every way humanely possible, I don't know how long I'll be able to hold onto you…"

"As long as you can… because I am asking you to Bo and because I want you to." Lauren replied tightening her hold on Bo feeling the tension ease out of her.

"You don't even have to ask me Laur… when I am not with you I feel like there is this big gaping hole in me and nothing, not money, not material… absolutely nothing can fill it until I am with you. As long as I have breath in my body and the only reason to hold on and give my all to you then that's how long I will give to you, however long that is and only until you tell me to stop. So believe me when I say I've never done any of those things like sending nude pics of myself to anyone, never asked anyone to accompany me on business trips, never take off for the weekend just to be alone with someone, you made me want to do all those things, because I feel like I always want to be with you and want you to be with me thinking of me all the time."

"You do occupy my daily thoughts." Lauren said with a smile before stealing a kiss.

"But you are like the air I need to breathe to live, my day isn't complete without seeing, talking or hearing from you Laur."

"Ditto…"

"Look let's sit down, because what I have to say is not a light matter."


	6. Chapter 6

Confused Guest chapter 5 . Jun 14

Hey if Bo told Lauren about Dyson. why does it seem Lauren didn't know she was marrying him? In some of your chapters its as if Lauren found out too late? Please elaborate, did Lauren knew Bo was marrying Dyson or not?

.

 **(Bo only told her a bit about Dyson (basically some guy her g-pa wants her to marry) mere weeks before she did what she did, however Bo did say and promised to walk away she isn't suppose to marry Dyson but Lauren doesn't know what happened nor did Bo offer any explanation at the time, the story is being told from Lauren's point of view past and present its a (retelling) of what happened so sometimes i would get ahead but not to far as i wanted to make sure everyone was following) .. hopefully this chapter isn't to confusing for you as you will also get to read BO's POV etc. just not in this chpt.**

 **..**

 **Thanks to all who have read and rev/fol/fav/- i have PM a few of ya'll that i was able to and overall I really appreciate it. SORRY for the delay but i am just trying to get a chapter out with the time i can spare between. i have others i am trying to update but i am trying to at least work on each of them when it strikes me...**

 **PS: it gets oc/au/cannon/ stuff's been made up but if you're not satisfied do let me know, so maybe i can re-edit it...cheers m8's**

 **..**

 **CHAPTER 6 – THE END ISN'T THAT BIG OF A DEAL**

 **2 WEEKS EARLIER (August)**

.

After Bo had told Lauren what her grandfather had propose to her, they both cried and held each other, Bo had promised to talk to her gramps and get him to change his mind about the marriage thing. That had been two weeks ago, she had texted and called but it was short, she sounded even more frustrated than the last. Bo had promised she would handle everything; she was going to walk away from it all if her grandfather didn't accept her terms.

 **TUESDAY 19** **TH**

Bo had asked Lauren to come to her place after work. That evening, from Bo's tone she gathered that it wasn't good news. When she arrived Bo didn't give her a chance to settle down, she dragged her to the bedroom and they had fast, hard, angry sex twice before she made love to her in that gentle torturous way that only she could, after wards Bo held her and cried as she repeated what her gramps had said, she had decided that she was going to hand in her resignation and start her own business or something..

 **THURSDAY 21** **ST**

Bo was waiting at her place this time, she then told her that her gramps was rushed to the hospital earlier today after she had handed in her resignation, she cried that she didn't want to kill him, that she didn't want to be the cause of his death, that she could never live with herself if that happened all because she was selfish to not want to give him what he wanted which wasn't much. Lauren consoled her and assured her it wasn't her fault and that she had to do what's best for her-self first and foremost.

That night they made love, Bo was tender and promised that she wasn't going to leave her, that they were in this together forever and that she was going to let her gramps know that she wasn't changing her mind about leaving since she couldn't abide by his terms. Bo promised to call her when she had done everything.

 **1 WEEK EARLIER 25** **TH**

Lauren had hoped to hear from Bo over the weekend, but she hadn't, she had texted and called Bo to see if she was alright but she had gotten no reply she had thought about going to her apartment but knew that Bo needed to do this on her own, she was hopeful though that she would hear from her today. Tuesday passed like the last few days, nothing.

When she called Bo's phone on Wednesday she got the strange recording that the number had been disconnected, maybe Bo had lost the phone or destroyed it and was yet to get a replacement, which had to be it she thought for sure. She didn't want to seem like she was pushing Bo to make a decision, she really believed that Bo was trying to handle the situation as best as she could would out her influence or she would have been at her home sooner. She called on Thursday and it was the same thing, she called Bo's office phone again directly but it just rang and was picked up by her voicemail again after four rings, strange that not even her secretary picked up. On Friday she got the same messages as the last few days and decided to go over to her place after she finished work at 2pm, either things didn't go as planned or Bo was dead.

When she got to Bo's building she entered the building code and she was through the first door, when she got to Bo's door and tried the key, it didn't budge, that was strange, very strange she thought, putting the keys back in her purse, she knocked on the door, heard a reply of coming and stepped back a step or two.

"Hello-miss can I help you?"

Lauren snapped out of her daze, this was feeling like a dream, she had to be dreaming, she was in work and sleeping and she was having a horrible nightmare. She heard the guy ask again if he could help her…

"Hi, I'm sorry I was looking for a friend, I must have the wrong door."

"What's your friend name?"

"Bo-Ysabeau I mean…"

"Oh yeah we met her, seemed really nice, my wife and I were looking for an apartment and a friend of ours who works with her told us she was subletting the place and if we wanted to purchase it we could, we only moved in on Tuesday."

"Tuesday…?" I parroted

"Yeah, heard to she was getting married tomorrow, we're invited aren't you invited?"

"Yeah of course, I just didn't know she was moving, it's a good thing I didn't drop her wedding gift of yet…wasn't sure I would make it but- uh well thanks for the info, I'll try and get in touch with her." Lauren said in auto mode, her world had fell out right under her where she stood. Bo was gone, she had left her and she didn't even have the fucking balls to tell her not even a pathetic text, she had taken the coward's way and just slither of into the night. How could she have been so foolish to fall for her and all of it, everything had been a game for her, she had been played well, her heart was torpedoed, she couldn't feel anything anymore, she… damn –fucking damn hell and damn it all.

 **~L-pov ~**

As I moved down the stairs, and out the building, reality set in, for a moment there was the impulse to run anywhere far away but instead I just continued walking to my car and carried on operating on auto mode. Why would Bo do this to me…? Lie to me…? Leave me like this…? Why would Bo do this to me…? How could she…? Damn it, how could she…? Damn you Bo how could you fucking do this to me… I deserve better... I deserve to be told to my face, you could have at least left me a fucking text telling me we were through that you had chosen them but instead you humiliated me and I had to find out in the worst way possible that you had left me, dumped me, wanted nothing to do with me.

 **PRESENT DAY WEDDING DAY (August 30** **TH** **)**

For all the brilliance that I possessed I sure was a laughable-ass-inine-moronic-nincompoop, merkin cunt…yeah… so that about summed up my thoughts on myself thus far, all because I believed in…your fucking promises Bo…! How could I let myself be so obscure by you, be fucking razzle dazzle, be so punch drunk over every word, every look, every kiss, every touch…? You promised you wouldn't hurt me and yet still you hurt me more than anyone should be hurt in their life… what's even more lame is all the time we were together you swore you would never do that to me, that I'd be mad to think that you ever could, you swore on your fucking life you would never hurt me intentionally and yet this- today says you have with every intention… you have proven that fact today that its not true-that you did hurt me, how foolish and stupid of me to have trusted you so blindly, why did you betray me Ysabeau… you fucking, ignominious-obnoxious-anathema-barbarous-treacherous-unscrupulous- insidious-chicanery, vamp-turncoat-quisling bitch.

Your day is coming Bo, karma is more than just payback, you do your karma and don't worry about the reward… I know and you know what grievous atrocity you committed against me and vengeance won't be mines… I want to hate you yet I can't, and I can't say I love you either anymore, but I still need you to get your just reward a little reciprocity, something… anything to just equal the pain I'm feeling… I can't rule out all the bad thoughts I'm having but I still want you to feel what I am feeling so I hope it's nothing major… but something that will make you feel the same as me, till you can't anymore… that's my best wishes to you on this not so fucking auspicious day.

 **DAY AFTER (August 31** **ST** **)**

I didn't drink myself into a stupor, I was done crying over her, I had officially buried the last seven months of my life including her, in the last couple hours… I would forget her, erase all that happened so she wouldn't even be a faraway memory-instead she would be forgotten, erased completely…I wasn't going to run away or move to another city, I worked here, I liked my job and I liked my home. So third thing this morning I did was organized for a makeover which was going to take a month, one of my coworkers sister was an interior decorator and I had decided to offer her the job we discussed it via phone I would meet her tomorrow to give her the keys and a card for necessary expenses, second thing was I also put in for some vacation time which was left un-determined.

I would return to work when I felt like I could but until then, I was going to travel and redefine my life and get back the balance I was close to losing for good. Which was why the first thing I did during the wee hours of the morning was troll the net for a destination or two where I could go to and not have a care in the world and lastly I gift wrapped the chain and ring she whose name I chose not to ever mention again had given me and dropped it of at her work building with a special tamper proof seal and I warned the receptionist that only Ms. McCorrigan was to handle it.

I've just arrived home and without wasting another minute, I begin to pack and then I started separating clothes that I wanted to keep and the rest I would give away because she wore them or I wore them with her. I then got a couple of the boxes I had stashed in the garage and continued packing and storing them there, I would leave instructions for the rest of stuff to be dropped off to some charitable place that could put the stuff to good use, there wasn't much point in throwing away something that someone else could use. My parents had always said, waste not want not, translated as don't want it then give it to someone else. Yeah that sounded right.

 **1 MONTH 2 WEEKS LATER (Late October)**

Here I was in London after my month long tour traveling to Thailand and Cambodia. Why was I in London? Well while in Cambodia I'd been bitten by a copperhead snake, luckily I was with a group of campers so I was rushed back to the local clinic, by the time we got there I could feel the tingling sensation before the numbness set in, I really thought I was going to die, I wasn't scared just vexed that it was going to be by a snake bite of all things.

 **(FLASHBACK) CAMBODIA – CLINIC**

 _My vision was blurred and I had passed out and came to almost two days later to the sight of a pair of unusual, but unique beautiful mixed eyes staring at me, before writing on a clipboard in her hand._

 _It wasn't love, I couldn't feel that emotion anymore for another person but I had to admit that she did look beautiful, gorgeous- shiny, long light brown hair with a side bang, and she had a dynamite body to go along with those looks and was probably as tall as I at 5'7. She smiled at me as she brushed some of the loose hair behind her ear…_

 _"_ _Hello, I'm happy to see that you've awoken."_

 _"_ _Hm-y-yeah." I replied in a dry scratchy voice trying to sit up. She closed the distance between us and helped me to sit up before holding a cup with a straw up to my lips._

 _"_ _Take it easy and drink some of this, its coconut water."_

 _I gulped it all down… "Thank you," I said before looking down at myself…. "Where-am I?"_

 _"_ _Clinic… don't you remember what happened?"_

 _"_ _I know I was bitten by a snake, copper mouth the guide had said and I blacked out after that-well when I got here I guess."_

 _"_ _Yes, you were bitten and brought here for treatment, it's been two days since, I applied an anti-venom and I expect you to make a full recovery by the end of the day or tomorrow."_

 _"_ _Okay… so did I lose any limbs?"_

 _"_ _No all's intact."_

 _"_ _Thank god," I exhaled with relief._

 _"_ _So where are you from beautiful-sorry I mean miss…?" she corrected herself waiting for Lauren to fill in the blank_

 _I couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's obvious slip of the tongue, I didn't mind one bit at all, because I was having similar thoughts of the doctor…. "Lewis… Lauren Lewis, but you can call me Lauren… but only because you think I am beautiful and I think likewise of you… I especially love your eyes, I've never seen any like it before."_

 _"_ _Oh- well thank you, um I guess you have to blame my Swedish/European roots for the unique mix."_

 _"_ _I don't know about blame, but I'd say thank you for blessing you with such gorgeous eyes and I'd also like to offer my own thanks in thanking you for saving my life doctor…?"_

 _"_ _Roessler… Ciara Roessler… but please call me Ciara."_

 _"_ _It's a pleasure to meet you Ciara."_

 _"_ _Likewise Lauren." She replied before excusing herself as she had to make the rounds._

 _Two days later they met again to have dinner, where Ciara shared that she was just a doctor practicing without borders and that she was due to leave for home, London in three, days- time. I decided to hang around and get to know her for the next three days, because obviously there was an attraction there. During that time I told her about myself, that I was a doctor as well, we shared a kiss and several more, before she invited me to spend the last night she would be here with her at her little hut. The sex was great, she was a skilled lover that much I was sure about, while we lay in her bed talking and eating she asked me to accompany her to London, I agreed, since I had nothing else to do anyway._

 **PRESENTLY – LONDON**

So that's how come I came to be in London for the past two days. When Ciara had gotten home, her house keeper had informed her that her mother had been by and had requested that she call her. It would seem that Ciara and her mother weren't on the best of terms, I didn't pry because I barely talked to mine since she did not approve of my lifestyle, her lost really.

Ciara really was a wonderful woman, funny and caring and two years younger than me but far more mature than any woman I have ever met. We were becoming really good friends with benefits. We were at the point where we shared a bit more about our personal life. Her last relationship had been over sixteen months now… I told her mine had been maybe a couple months back, a little white lie on no exact date and no harm in that I felt. She then shared that her mother had left a message for her to come to the states to attend her half sister's wedding, which she was obviously too late to attend and what did it matter as she was just a half-sister she admitted she never met or even knew she had.

When I asked why it was like that she explained that she grew up with her father and she became a doctor because he was a doctor doing the same thing she was… helping people and practicing medicine as a doctor without borders and she had lost him five years ago due to a small war that had broken out in a refugee camp in Africa, which was around the time her mother had come back into her life. What could I say it was her choice to do what's best for her.

 **(Another week) November**

On a Thursday in November I told her that I was due to head back to the states and my job and I would like for her to visit that way she could see her mother. She said that she couldn't enter the states not without a visa. She then went on to explain that her father and her tried to enter the states on illegal passports, at the time she was a minor but her father was banned for life and if she was to apply it would take her a couple thousands well, good connections which she didn't have and at least a month or more to get a temp stay of even a few days if not only twenty four hours without causing problems for her with immigration.

"Well what if we got married, they allow same sex marriages here right and this way we could like permanently get you access to the states until you acquire a green card or whatever and after which we can divorce because maybe by then you'll meet that person."

"You'd do that for me Love?"

"Well you did save my life and it's a small price to pay in return besides no one will know the real reason for our marriage, I feel like we have known each other for a long time, it would be easy for us to pull of this marriage and get you into the states as my wife, who would question it if its legal?"

"As a doctor it was my obligation to do the best I can to save someone's life… and are you sure you don't want to marry someone else?"

"No… marriage is not really for me, with my career and what not."

"Lauren, I could fall for you."

"You probably won't… shouldn't… I can be real anal but you won't have to put up with that permanently, you'll be traveling around the world and you can come back to the states anytime to visit your wife for however long you need to."

"Okay… but if my feelings change during the time can we like talk about it."

"Yeah-of course." It wasn't a promise but I wouldn't run either, I could only hope that she meets someone else and falls madly in love with them.

"Okay well great, I have a lawyer friend, I'll contact him first thing tomorrow and he can get some kind of plan going, also I think we are supposed to register under the civil partnership act, before we can get married so it could be at least another two weeks maybe three can you spare that time?"

"I can and this will give us enough time to get to know more about each other, after all if they do test us, you gotta know much more about your partner and wife to be than she's really good in bed."

"Oh yeah no doubt about that and the same goes for you about me."

"Never a question about it, sweet heart."

 **ANOTHER 15 DAYS LATER**

Once we were registered as a civil partnership couple, two weeks later we only needed to wait another two weeks before we could get married.

 **DECEMBER**

We went shopping for rings and got something that the other would like nothing to gaudy or tasteless and then we got married on a cold Sunday in the middle of December. It was a simple wedding at the register's office, with her lawyers and housekeeper present as witnesses. We didn't forget to enjoy our honeymoon though for those first couple days, the next week we made arrangements to fly back to the states four days before Christmas.

My home was already renovated but I told her she could add her own touch if she wanted and for the rest of the day we discussed how things were going to go forward, she agreed to take one of the guest bedrooms, but we'd share my bed for marital stuff if we felt the need to help each other out in that way. We agreed that we could have lovers if and when we so desired but we had to inform the other person and we agreed we would also open a joint bank account to keep up appearances for her to get her green card when the time came since they might inquire about her financial status etc.

We agreed to visit each other for major holidays Christmas, thanksgiving etc. We really did look and act like a genuine married couple, holding hands, here and there PDA we really were perfect together. It was our last night together in London and she went on and on about how she couldn't wait to show of her wedding ring and hot wife to her mother and half-sister. She really was adorable when she was happy about something, to bad I couldn't fall for her, I honestly had nothing left to give her except this hollow person without a heart. When I returned from my lone evening stroll something I did when I was thinking, she informed me then that she called her mother to inform her that she would be in the states before Christmas and she was bringing someone with her.

"That's nice," I replied. It's not that I wasn't interested in knowing her family I think I just didn't care to, after all this wasn't going to be permanent and she never really talked much about them except for her work I think it's our work that was really the connection between us both and of course other side benefits.

I shook my head to clear it as she replied that her mother was happy to hear that she would be coming soon and that she was to attend the family Christmas dinner to meet everyone since she had been telling them about her. I was really thrilled for her she would get to meet her family since her father's side of the family didn't want to acknowledge her because her father had her out of wedlock, bunch of asses and fuck ups the way I see it, since when is marriage necessary to legitimize a bastard baby. Their lost anyways. Ciara was a selfless woman much like her father and again if I could love her I would.


	7. Chapter 7

**FIRSTLY THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVS SO FAR. REALLY APPRECIATE IT ALL.**

 **.**

 **SECONDLY I MUST APOLOGIZE FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING A SHORT ONE. MY WORK-PILE KEEPS GROWING EVERY TIME I THINK I AM ALMOST DONE MORE STUFF FALLS ON MY DESK YEAH... AND ONLY GOT SO FAR WITH THIS ONE BEFORE I DECIDED TO POST IT BUT HAVE NO FEAR I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE POSTED SOMETIME THIS WEEK FOR SURE.**

 **.**

 **LASTLY AS SOON AS I GET MORE THAN HALF A DAY FREE I'LL TRY AND REPLY TO THE PM'S etc. FOR NOW I HOPE YOU LOT ENJOY THIS CHAPTER ANDLET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... CHEERS M8'S**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 7 –DAMN ME TWICE**

 **(December 21** **st** **)**

.

We arrived Tuesday evening, to snow falling, Ciara of course thought it was beautiful to see rooftops and trees covered in snow on the cab ride to my home she talked about how her and her father use to sit around their fireplace and have hot chocolate while he told stories, she didn't care what kind she just loved that she got to spend time with him, she asked if we could do the same I told her my fireplace was electric but it shouldn't be to different and hot cocoa was always best in front a fireplace, to which she replied she would tell me a story, I smiled at this and teased that I didn't want any happy camper stories and that she had better have a horror story somewhere in her bag of stories.

.

She kissed me surprising me then she wrapped her arms around me and said that she hated horror stories, so I was going to have to listen to her happy stories that her father told her. I hugged her tight to me and kissed her surprising her before telling her that I'd love to. An hour later we pulled up to my home and once I had paid the cab I hurried her to the door and let her in then went back for our larger suitcases, feeling the temp drop considerably even more.

.

I gave her a tour she opted for the guest bedroom up the stairs. I also found Belinda's note attached to my door, just small updates and that she had placed all my personal mail in one of the empty drawers in my bedroom. I really have to thank Belinda for all that she did in transforming this place into this new look, new feel.

.

We then carried Ciara's case up the stairs to her bedroom and then carried mine to my room it was faster this way than hauling it up each step. We then went back down the stairs and I showed her how to work the fireplace and then she insisted that she make the hot cocoa I surprised her with some marshmallows I'd found… I'd have to thank Belinda for also stocking my fridge and cupboards with essentials. She carried our hot cocoa on a tray to the living room, I pushed the new stylish center table to one side, I was fine with sitting on the dark newly polished wooden flooring, she insisted though that we spread a blanket and pillows, after which we sat with our backs against the new fancy modish cream soft leather living room sofa facing the fire place above which a maybe sixty or seventy inch TV was mounted, but we didn't turn the TV on.

.

We talked about anything that came to mind, and then she asked if she could put up a few decorations and get a small Christmas tree? I didn't mind I wanted her to feel at home here so I told her to do what she wanted. I should have thought about that as she said I had to come shopping with her and she also wanted to get her sister a belated wedding gift as well. The next day we went about getting what she wanted after which I took her to where I work, I needed to stop in and say hello to Sarah and they before the holidays.

.

There were the few that were surprised when I introduced them to my wife and then there was the few that weren't, Sarah for the most was really shocked, after which she couldn't stop gushing about what a cute couple we made, Ciara soon felt at ease with them to smile and talk with them while I went and talk to the chief, who then came out then to meet my wife and he really had Ciara blushing like never before.

.

When we got back home we then spent the rest of the day putting up the decorations that she got, we dressed the Christmas tree and after drinking a glass or two of wine and highlighting the major points of the day we had passionate sex in front the fire place and awoke the next day right there wrapped in each other's arms. Today she wanted to go grocery shopping for a few things because she wanted to prepare a meal for before we left for her reunion with her mother's side of the family come tomorrow.

.

This was one other good thing I liked about Ciara, she liked cooking, don't get me wrong I liked to cook but with my job it was easier sometimes just to order takeout food.

.

 **CHRISTMAS DAY (December 25** **th** **)**

.

I realised that Christmas was probably one of Ciara's favorite times of the year, she really was like a kid, she was up already, playing Christmas carols and singing along to them while she cooked and baked, it all smelled nice though and felt like a real home. When she did spot me leaning against the door in the kitchen she dropped what she was doing and came over and planted a long kiss on me.

.

"Merry Christmas," she said

.

"A merry Christmas indeed." I said returning her kiss.

.

"I made coffee and I made you breakfast sit."

.

I did as she said, she placed a plate of eggs Benedict the English way with brown ham and toasted English muffins, cut in half with each half assembled in the order of muffin, ham, poached eggs and drizzled with a hollandaise sauce on top, with a side of fresh fruits. Was there no end to the surprises with this woman, she was the perfect wife… if only I could love her with my heart that felt like a void in my chest.

.

She went back to her mixing bowl, before saying she was going to make a simple chocolate pound cake and she had already set the harm and turkey to bake.

.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a chef?" I asked stuffing my mouth.

.

"No, I enjoy cooking as a past time, I love working in medicine and helping people, or I wouldn't have met you."

.

"Well if you ever wanted to change careers you would make an excellent cook."

.

"Thanks I'll remember that."

.

"So do you need any help?"

.

"Nope, got it covered."

.

"I hope you're not looking to earn your keep."

.

"Lauren, really…"

.

"Just asking is all," I said with a big grin. While she continued to move about the kitchen like she had lived here always. I ate, we talked and then she wondered and asked if she should invite her mother over Boxing Day? I told her whatever she decided I wouldn't disagree, it was her home and she could invite her family over if she wanted.

.

"See love, when you say things like that it's hard not to fall for you."

.

"Tis' the season to be jolly fal-la-la-la-la and so on right?" I sing sang, receiving one of her bright smiles that made her eyes look even more beautiful. "You can also think of it as I am indulging you."

.

"You know what why don't you come help me with the cookie dough."

.

Why the hell not I thought as I pushed my plate away and walked over to her side of the counter. She dished out instructions which wasn't too hard to follow. Four hours later we were through with the baking, we sat down at the kitchen table with beers cooling our skins of, after which we shared a shower together and opened the presents we got each other.

.

She got me a slim Kenneth Cole black bomber leather jacket with a royal blue and black scarf almost matching… I thought it would go perfectly with my grey short body fit casual dress, that's just one inch above the knee, and my black knee high leather boots, my outfit set for the day.

.

I got her jewelry, an ornate Colombian emerald and diamond necklace, drop earrings and bracelet wonderland set by Ippolita. I liked the art deco feel of the jewelry and they would be the perfect complement to her vintage Givenchy thigh length haute couture strapless black dress which showed of her stunning long legs even more in those matching Givenchy black and silver four inch heels.

.

We then watched TV in our robes. Around three we started getting ready, we had to be there for six since dinner was to be served at 6:30. I had just finish putting the finishing touches on my hair and makeup, when Ciara walked into my room, giving me a low whistle…. I blushed at her through the mirror…

.

"Heaven…you are so insanely beautiful that you should be on the cover of magazines."

.

"Thank you…" I said turning to face her, placing the curling iron to the side. I walked over to her and took her hand turning her around… "There's not much I can say about you other than I hope you know, you might be asked to leave as soon as you get there, because you are going to definitely make the other women look really bad… I mean really bad, your mother and new bride sister who will thank her lucky stars that you didn't make it to her wedding."

.

Ciara ducked her head, her face burning brighter than a tomato.

.

"I mean it and I knew the jewels would match your eyes."

.

"Thank you Lauren."

.

"You're most welcome… well I am ready when you're ready."

.

"I am but can I get a picture of you and us together."

.

"Just remember to take my good side, which is my right side."

.

After a few pictures were taken, Ciara grabbed up the gifts she'd gotten for her sister and a gift for her mother as well a gift for her grandfather and was led through the kitchen into the garage, it was just a few minutes to five in the evening and I had estimated that they would be there by 6 on the dot depending on the traffic, I wasn't too anxious to go but I would for Ciara.

.

"Lauren, I'm really glad that you're coming with me, I am so nervous, I mean what if they don't like me, like my father's side of the family?"

.

"Their lost I say and they are going to love you, you're charming…beautiful…caring…smart and funny, what's not to like about you."

.

"I don't really understand why my parents lived the way they have, I've never really asked for an explanation now that I think about it, I was just happy at the time to have my mother who wasn't always there for long periods, but she has been trying since I lost my father."

.

"And that's why you are also making a greater effort, but know that whether they accept you or not, it shouldn't matter, you've got lots more people that need you and care about you."

.

"Like you…?"

.

"Well I am your wife so there is no avoiding it." I said with a wink.

.

"Only because you're helping me… so can I ask how you spent Christmas last year."

.

"Uh-last year-last year- oh right last year I had dinner at the chief's house with his family, it was actually a group of us from work and then we went to a party, I had to end up driving everyone home and I mean like eight of us all squeezed into Ray's escalade, I waited till morning light and called a cab to come pick me up, it was fun for the most part and I also got incriminating pics which I use against them when I need a favor."

.

"Oh bleeding hell that's right sneaky of you." Ciara squealed in laughter

.

"Hey, they owe me for driving for over three hours up and down to drop their asses home safely."

.

"So if I get drunk later what am I going to owe you?"

.

"We'll have to wait and see if you get drunk first." I said turning onto the last road that would take us to her family's home.

.

"I do love how the snow makes the place look like a winter wonderland." Ciara commented

.

"Hmm-it's nice… so can I ask if your mother knows that you're a lesbian?"

.

"Yeah, she met one of my girlfriends during the first year she had reappeared in my life…. Some years back."

.

"Ok, just was curious, didn't know if they -she would be surprised or shocked to see that the person you're bringing is a woman who happens to also be your wife."

.

"It wouldn't have mattered if she approved or not, my life, my choice."

.

"Spoken like a truly fearless woman."

.

"Oh shut it, I am not scared of my mother."

.

 **6:10pm**

.

"I didn't say you were." I replied with a wink as I pulled up to the address.

.

"Is this the address?" Ciara asked looking in awe at the huge mansion

.

"Yes…1537 Nyack private drive, Hudson river."

.

Ciara got out and pressed the intercom near the giant gates. She spoke for a few seconds and then the gate began to open slowly. She returned to the car.

.

"Have you ever seen a house this big?"

.

"Technically it's a mansion Ciara and its New York so people with money will not hesitate to put their wealth on display."

.

"Hmm." Was all she said as she started wringing her hands in her lap, by the time I had pulled up to the roundabout, I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to face her, taking her hands in mine.

.

"Hey… it's alright, just be yourself and if you feel like leaving at any time we will."

.

"I kinda feel like I want them to like me, I mean it'd be nice to have a sister."

.

"Well then time will tell."

.

"Okay- yeah, you're right, come on let's get this over with."

.

"Okay." I replied as we both got out at the same time, I opened the back door and got the presents as she came round to my side and took my hand lacing our fingers together, I gave it a firm squeeze. And followed her up the path to the front door. At the top of the stairs I turned her to face me…

.

"Hey… relax."

.

"I am-I am…."

.

"Okay…" I said cupping her face and placing a tender, yet reassuring kiss to her lips… "You really are going to put everyone in the shade, you look absolutely stunning." Lauren husked softly against her lips stealing another chaste kiss and then tying the sash belt on her jacket hiding the view that she was looking at second's ago. Ciara then gave her that hundred watt smile before pressing the doorbell. They waited a few seconds before the door was opened by an elderly woman primly dressed in a starched black and white uniform, blouse and skirt and hair tightly held in a bun.

.

"Hello… we are here to see Mrs. Dennis."

.

"Yes… do please come in, I am Ms. Thrale, but you can call me Tara… May I take your coat… jacket?" she asked with an almost genuine smile. I shrugged of my jacket, immediately missing the warmth to my arms and shoulders which were bare except for the cross straps of my grey short dress. Ciara had already handed over her coat before taking my hand again.

.

"If you will please follow me to the library, there you will find Mrs Dennis and her husband, our host's will be joining you all shortly as we are just awaiting the arrival of a few more guests."

.

"Uh thanks." I said, she just nodded her head

.

"Mrs Dennis your guests have arrived…" she announced in the same monotone voice before exiting with a slight bow of her head.

.

"Thanks Tara… Oh my word… look at you my darling girl, you look absolutely radiant and breathtaking." The shorter black haired woman exclaimed before pulling Ciara into a tight embrace.

.

"Okay- you can let go now and thanks mother, you don't look to bad yourself."

.

"But you look-just look more splendid than…"

.

"…My busted jeans and plain shirts?"

.

"Exactly… and who is this equally beautiful, stunning woman with you."

.

"Forgive me…" she said before reaching for my hand and pulling me to stand closely beside her…. "Mother this is Lauren."

.

"Hello Lauren,"

.

"Hello to you to Mrs Dennis."

.

"What have you done to my child?"

.

"Mother I am not a child."

.

"Nothing I can think of for now." I said with a straight face.

.

"Oh you have, she's just glowing and she seems really happy."

.

"Oh well, I am afraid I wouldn't have anything to do with that, she's actually happy to be here and meet the rest of her family."

.

"She'll probably not feel like that for long when she meets the entourage, don't be fooled by the appearances at all dear."

.

I looked over at Ciara, the smile on her lips disappearing slowly and the bright sparkle to her eyes dimming somewhat.

.

"Paul come here honey and meet my daughter and Lauren." Mrs Dennis called to the gentleman standing over by the bar in the corner.

.

He greeted us cordially before offering us a drink which we accepted. Then we sat when he motioned for us to.

.

"Ciara_?"

.

"Hmm-yes," she said swallowing her mouthful of wine.

.

"Is that a wedding ring?"

.

Ciara looked down at the ring and looked back up with a smile…. "Yes it is…" she started as her mother reached for her hand "… that's what I wanted to tell you when you called but I decided to tell you in person, Lauren and I are married, I use her last name and she uses mine."

.

"CIARA ROESSLER?"

.

"No mother it's now Ciara Roessler-Lewis," she said with a huge beaming smile that made me smile. "And my lovely wife here would be Lauren Lewis-Roessler."

.

"When in god's name did this marriage happened?"

.

"We've been married for two weeks."

.

"Why didn't you invite me… say something sooner?" Mrs Dennis said with something like outrage.

.

"Because mother, it was only about Lauren and I and I'm telling you now so what difference does it make?"

.

"I would have at least like to have been there as your mother and if not your only supporting family, since I'm sure none of your father's bastard family were there."

.

Okay this isn't what or how I expected this to go…. "Mrs Dennis… I must apologize."

.

"What for exactly?" she asked bitingly

.

"For rushing your daughter into marrying me, she had asked I said yes, but I didn't want to come back to the states and then fly back… so I am sure she would have wanted to have you there but I just couldn't wait a day longer to make her mine." I said twisting things a little

.

"Still_"

.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mrs Dennis… but your father and other guests have returned and are in the dining room awaiting your presence and your guests." Tara interrupted

.

Very well… let us adjourn to the dining area, after dinner I would like to have a word with you Ciara."

.

"Mother I don't know what you're getting on about, you have only been in my life on and off or when it's suited you, I don't need your permission to marry anyone."

.

"I know that but it's just the principle behind it all."

.

"I'm sorry ladies… but we really shouldn't keep the other's waiting too long, my dear wife's father isn't in the best of health so we should really try to not keep him too long, as he needs to be resting." Paul said emptying his glass and placing it on an empty tray nearby.

.

"He's right, father isn't well and he only agreed to join us for a few hours…come along now…" she said taking Paul's offered arm and leading the way as Ciara and I laced our fingers together and followed them down a short corridor that lead into an elegantly and richly decorated larger dining area.

.

As we approached the large twelve seat dining table, everyone turned their attention to us, well the four of us, Paul ever the gentleman he was thought to be, held his wife's chair and then mines and Ciara, Ciara putting me next to Paul as we sat on the opposite side of the table. Once again Ciara reached for my hand resting on my thigh, her palm was sweating. My brief worrying glance in her direction was interrupted by Mrs Dennis standing and knocking the fork against her glass.

.

I had slipped into my own little world, at seeing his face, both their faces. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe that Ciara was related to the McCorrigans. This couldn't be good, it wouldn't be good at all… I mean I was over her but lord knows what she would do when she saw me and found out I was married to her half-sister. Why the hell hadn't I shown more interest in her family and asked for her mother's name or her gramps, I could have put the dots together sooner and not be here at all. I was fucked, because the bitch was always too much drama. I was barely paying attention to the woman who looked a lot like her, but when Ciara placed her hand on mine I managed to pay some attention to her mother… while planning what or how I would react or act when I came face to face with her because there was no way we would be able to avoid each other.

.

"Hello every one and a merry Christmas to all, I would like to welcome and thank everyone for being here today, well almost everyone, my eldest daughter is probably in the restroom or on the phone doing business even on this special day. I thought we should go ahead with the quick introductions and on to dinner as I do not want to keep my father…" she turned her attention to him sitting at the head of the table... "To long as he needs to be resting."

.

"Thank you dear for your consideration."

.

"I'd like to introduce my husband Paul Dennis… Paul I would like you to meet my father Mr Fitzpatrick McCorrigan officially and to his left is his wife Stella and her daughter McKenzie I believe the young man there is McKenzie's boyfriend Nate and to his left is Mr Dyson Thornwood, my eldest daughter who is still not present at the table husband. Father I would like you to meet, my youngest daughter Ciara_"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I haven't really edited this so any typo's please forgive and now on with the story...**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 8 – DAMN ME TWICE PT 2**

.

.

"_Sorry everyone for the wait." A raspy voice said entering the room and taking a seat at the other end of the table.

"Ysabeau…! So glad you could finally join us."

"Sorry it's work, overseas… please continue." She said still all her attention focus on the phone in her hand.

"As I was saying everyone this is Ciara, my youngest daughter and Ysabeau's half sister and her newly wedded wife Lauren Lewis."

The last announcement by Mrs Dennis certainly got her eldest daughters attention as she looked up to meet the familiar face.

"Bo is something the matter you look like you have seen a ghost?" Her mother asked

The silence was deafening, you could actually hear a pin drop in the room if someone was to drop one.

"Ysabeau… sweetheart…?" Mrs Dennis was saying as Dyson began to snap his fingers in front of Bo's unblinking eyes, it looked like she was frozen in time.

"Uh-Um…" she mumbled standing and made one foot step before she crumbled to the ground like a heavy bag of cement.

Dyson was of his chair and kneeling at her side, slapping her face gently trying to wake her.

Ciara was also out her seat and at her side, she took charge and asked Dyson to get back and give her some room, she then asked if there was any smelling salt? A first aid kit was produced with a bottle of the salt in it. She gently passed the bottle back and forth beneath Bo's nose, rousing her slowly.

"Hey… take it easy you took a nasty fall, is anything hurting, do you feel like you have broken something?"

"N-No… fine-I'm fine." She said allowing Ciara and Dyson to help her up and into her seat.

"Honey is everything alright, aren't you feeling well?"

"Back of Dyson I said I was fine."

"Hon, you aren't fine you just passed out."

"I'm aware of that but you crowding me is making it worst, I'm fine… where is my phone?"

"Here…" he said handing it to her and she snatched it away

"Bo_"

"I just got some bad news… from-fr… I guess I went into shock… I need a drink." she growled rising and walking over to the mini bar situated near the fireplace.

"Ciara is she well."

"Well she seems to be, like she said it was the news she received that sent her into shock."

"How would you know if she is well?" Dyson snapped.

"Well maybe because I am a doctor and so is my wife, so I am sure she would agree with my judgment."

"I do." I replied still undisturbed about the recent events.

"There now that's all settled, father are you alright?"

"Yes Aoife dear… this day is turning out to be a very exciting one."

"Oh you have no idea… now if everyone will be seated again, we can say grace and get on with dinner." Mrs Dennis said calling order to the table and its seated occupants once more

Ysabeau did rejoin them at the table but she dare not look at anyone and she would shrink away from Dyson's touch every time he attempted to cover her hand.

While the dishes were being removed for the second course of dinner to be served Mckenzie spoke up then…

"Ciara… may I call you Ciara?"

"Sure…" she replied with a warm smile.

"Ciara how did you and Lauren meet?"

"Not in the way people would usually meet each other that's for sure… I met Lauren in Cambodia, I was there for over two months practicing my medicine as a doctor without borders and a camping crew rushes in carrying my now beautiful blonde wife, to be treated for a snake bite. She had been bitten by a copper mouth, they're poisonous and if you don't apply an anti-venom within 90 minutes of being bitten it could be very fatal, luckily they had got her there with a few minutes to spare, though she still believes I more than saved her life, I was only doing my job and I knew just what to treat her with."

"She is being modest, she did more than save my life…I thought I was dead for sure because the last thing I remember is being taken from the truck and passing out."

"She did and when she came to, two days later, it was the first thing she asked. I told her no, she was alive, she then asked if she had lost any limbs, to which I said no and then I made the mistake of saying she was beautiful while thinking it, of course I knew it was unprofessional, but she didn't seem to mind as she flirted right back with me, we met after that, dinner, other stuff and when I was due to leave for London I invited her to come with and then when she was due to return home, that's when we decided to get married, we had this instant connection and then so much in common, that we didn't want to let the other go."

"So how long have you two known each other…who proposed?" Kenzie asked after

"We've known each other about two months and some days, but you know when you get this instant connection with someone and you can't let it go, that's how it went with us, it felt like I have known her for a long time and it felt right so I had to have her so I did the proposing of course," Ciara said with a huge smile… "Honestly I didn't know if I would ever see her again if she left, but I knew she had to be mine, I wanted her to be the one, because the butterflies in my stomach kept telling me she could be the one and I was beyond happy when I realized she felt the same way when I proposed… it's like almost a fairy-tale sort of life I've been living since meeting this amazing, wonderful, beautiful, perfect woman."

"Lauren what made you say yes?" Paul asked

"Hello have you seen her eyes, they're this unique mixed color and her heart is bigger than any other persons I have met, she's a doctor like myself, smart, very independent, added bonus is that she has a really hot body plus she is a great cook and other stuff." I said blushing intentionally which caused her to blush before she kissed me on the cheek.

"Your body is hotter though, you make pants look really hot when you wear them, love."

Everyone laughed except for Bo. Who was staring into her glass with a pained yet faraway look on her face?

"Bo, you're being horribly rude to your sister and her wife." Her mother cut in, in a curt voice.

"Sorry what…?"

"Why aren't you talking to Ciara?"

"Who is Ciara…?"

"Your sister sitting right next to you."

Bo looked at the women wearing the stunning black dress and expensive jewels.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Same here, I mean I have heard about you-um not like a whole lot…"

"So where's your father?"

"Um-he died." Ciara said in a soft tone

"Tragic… I like your choice of jewelry, it matches your unusual eyes."

"Thank you, Lauren bought them for me as a Christmas present… she also said almost the exact same thing."

"So how long have you been married?"

"Just about two weeks, which reminds me congratulations on your own marriage…um I hope that it's okay that I got you a belated gift."

"Its fine, where is it?"

"I left it in the library shall I get it."

"No, sit, I'll have Tara bring It." as she spoke the words Tara appeared with three gift bags placing them beside Ciara.

"Um this one is for you and this one is for you mother and the other is for you Mr McCorrigan sir." She said passing the other two bags to Lauren who passed it to Paul and then to her mother, who placed the one with tricks name on it beside him.

"Ciara darling you shouldn't have, I didn't get you anything."

"It's fine… Um I wasn't expecting anything in return."

Bo had removed her gift from the bag and proceeded to unwrap it as the second course was being served… She lifted a little glass like object…"What is it?"

"It's um- little gold (real gold actually) glass sailboat tea light holders, it's a six piece set and each pair is of a different color candle with three different scents… I just thought they were cute when I first saw them."

"Hmm-they are, thanks." She said calling Tara over and handing it to her.

"So you're a doctor right?"

"Yes,"

"Anything special?"

"No I just like being a doctor and practicing medicine, helping people where ever I can."

"So a Samaritan of sorts, you don't get paid?"

"I don't like to put a price on a life… and my father left me a sizable inheritance."

"Like mother like daughter by that I mean… trust fund kid then."

"I resent that term."

"Sorry… touchy word I see."

"It's not, I just don't look at money the way most people do."

"So Ms. Lewis_"

"Mrs Lewis-Roessler…" is the correct way to address my wife for now."

"Oh sorry again seems like I am just putting my foot in my mouth aren't I- I think I need another drink to even things out maybe I won't put my foot in my mouth so much, tiki my good man another please?"

"Bo what is with the hostile attitude?" Her grandfather asked speaking up for the first time tonight.

"I'm always this way… gramps."

"Not usually when we have guests."

"Sorry… Mrs Lewis-Roessler my apologies, it's been a stressful day so far and I guess I am still in shock over my ' **friends'** news."

Lauren said nothing nor did she make eye contact with her even when she looked in Bo's direction. She focused her attention to her meal but not for long as Bo had something to say.

"So Mrs Lewis-Roessler… what do you do for a living?"

"I am a doctor like Ciara." I said still looking at the wall behind her and not directly at her even though I was facing her.

"Do you also not get paid?"

"I get paid." I said

"Pretty well I take it for you to afford Ippolita jewelry."

"Well I think she deserves the best so why not… she is a very beautiful woman after all, I couldn't do much better if I tried."

Bo looked at her with a raised eyebrow but she wouldn't have known that since she refused to look at her.

"May I be excused please…?" I asked rising before asking Tara how to locate the washroom. She led me back towards the library.

Meanwhile back in the dining room Bo's phone rang and she answered it rising and throwing her napkin on the table…

"Ysabeau…?" her grandfather, mother and Dyson said at the same time.

"…For crying out loud it's Christmas, turn the phone off." Her grandfather got in first edge wise.

"Can't do that gramps, this is what you put me in charge for, I can't take a day of because it's Christmas, money doesn't take a day off… so excuse me," she said walking off in the direction that Lauren had gone in with Tara.

Bo told her caller she would call him back. She walked to the bathroom and didn't bother knocking as she entered and locked the door behind her.

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this? Why haven't you called me or replied to my letters?"

"I beg your pardon,"

"Don't pretend that you don't know me Lauren."

"I'm really sorry, but I don't know you at all."

"You're really going to act like this… like I didn't/don't matter to you, like we didn't/don't mean anything to each other, that we never loved each other that we still do?"

"I'm really sorry Mrs Thornwood, you must have taken a harder spill_"

"Did you know she was my sister, did you marry her to spite me? Why were you in Cambodia?"

"I was in Cambodia on vacation and I had no idea that Ciara and you are sisters, nor do I know you and I married her because I wanted to, she makes me happy… also its really none of your business Mrs Thornwood."

"That's a load of bull, and secondly stop calling me Mrs Thornwood, I haven't changed my name at all and you're really going to continue this charade of not knowing me at all, even further you are going to hurt her because what… I hurt you?"

"Again I don't know you-at all and I'm never going to hurt my wife, if you are concerned on your sisters behalf then I understand, rest assured I will take good care of her, now if you will excuse me, I think I should get my wife and leave."

"Why didn't you reply to my letters Lauren? I called you, your number kept going to voicemail, and I left you a hundred messages."

"I think you should get your head looked at, you have me confused with someone else."

"Really- you wanna take a look at this and then look at me and say the same thing." Bo hissed shoving her phone in Lauren's face, flipping each picture with a swipe of her finger.

"What do you have to say now?"

"There is a resemblance but I don't know you, never met you… sorry… it's not your fault I get that a lot, I almost look like someone, somebody knows."

"Lauren I know there is nothing I can say that will erase everything I did to hurt you, I know you feel like I betrayed you, lied to you but I explained it all in the sixteen page letter I left while you were having your home renovated to get rid of memories of me. Why did you return the ring I gave you? I think about that last night I was with you always… Dyson might be my husband but I don't love him, I won't even let him touch me.

"That's yours and your husband business."

"Lauren you can try to forget me but you won't… you can't, just read the damn letter, everything that happened after our last night is in there in detail… the only reason I didn't come is because my gramps fell really ill you were there when I received the call and he wasn't sure he would make it… neither was I so he asked me to do this one last thing for him and to keep MCP as MCP, it's all politics, I almost chose you over a dying man's wish, god I wanted to and out of weakness for you I disconnected my number and I moved in to this hell hole of a mansion to stay close to him because again he asked me to. He begged me to. I had a plan for us I still do… Laur."

"Like I said you have me confused with someone else, excuse me."

"Laur-please… just please read the letter, it's all there, I know you still love me." Bo said before crashing her mouth against mine.

The kiss was hard, desperate… old feelings and memories were trying to awaken in me. She would always be the one but she had her chance and she lost it…. I won't….I vowed wrenching my lips and body away from her hold, though my entire body was on fire from just her touch. But needing to get back my control I swung my hand with a lot of might connecting with the left side of her face. She rocked back and stumbled away, I used the space and shock of the moment for us both to make my escape. Still she was quicker even still holding tightly to my wrist. She spat out the blood in her mouth…

"This is not over… we're not over at all, play dumb all you want, I will get you back even if I die trying, because that's the only way you're getting rid of me Lauren." She released me then and I left warning myself against showing any emotions or sign of what happened in the bathroom.

When I got back to the table, I told Ciara I wasn't feeling too well and that we should leave. I Thank the McCorrigans and Dennis's for having us, I didn't even spare Dyson a look, and Tara met us at the door with our jacket and coats. I pulled on mine and got behind the wheel. Ciara stopped me starting the car asking if I was well enough to drive. I told her it was just a headache. She eased back but kept her eyes on me as I started the car and drove off.

By the time we got home, it was just after nine. On the entire drive back we didn't say anything. We both got out of the cold and inside, I went straight for the fireplace and started it, then I told her I was going to change, she said she would to. Ciara was still in her bedroom, so I poured two glasses of wine and walked over to the sofa. Moments later I felt her sitting next to me before reaching for the other glass of wine.

"Strange night wasn't it?"

"Hm…" was all I replied with a slow nod of my head, eyes staring into the fireplace.

"That Bo is a strange bird isn't she?"

"Hm…" I replied again

"Mckenzie and Nate seemed nice enough and well i guess Patrick he is my grandfather was okay to."

"Okay…" I said

"I am no expert on people but it's safe to believe that Stella don't like me."

"Who is Stella?"

"The cold fish sitting next to my grandfather, who didn't say one word at all to anyone."

"Right- yeah hardly noticed she was there."

"Paul seemed nice also, polite-he reminds me a bit of my father, kind eyes, attentive of others, speaks when he has to… my father had similar ways so now I know one more thing about my mother and the kind of men that attracts her, though I have to wonder about Bo's father."

"Hm…"

"I don't fancy Dyson though, he has this underlying smugness and arrogance about him, it's definitely not an attractive quality for him at all and I don't think that Bo loves him either, did you see the way she wouldn't let him touch her, I don't think that marriage is going to last unless of course he married her for money."

"And what if he did?"

"Well then there is going to be problems like him cheating on her or vice versa."

"Who'd you place your money on to cheat first?"

"Dyson of course… I mean come on you are going to have a problem with your wife working on Christmas day of all days when she has family present."

"Maybe he was just giving her some room."

"No way… I don't know Bo, it's my first time meeting her but I'm going to go with she's the one in charge, I mean she told of mother, Dyson and her grandfather when she received a call, even when he told her to turn off her phone, she told him that is why he put her in charge and that money doesn't take a day of so why should she."

"So you gonna get to know them more?"

"I'd like to, especially Bo… I can't help but feel that she needs someone to talk to, someone she can trust and unfortunately it isn't our mother or her step aunt and definitely not Dyson."

"Well I hope they get to know you to and who knows maybe you and your sister will keep in touch here or there wherever you are."

"I hope so, all hostility aside, I think she would be a rather nice person if she didn't seem like she was carrying the world on her shoulders."

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I completely forgot to ask mother if she would join us for Boxing Day."

"It's not too late, give her a call and see what she says."

Ciara retrieved the house phone and dialed her mother's number, the conversation was brief.

"So what did she say?"

"She would love to as she and I didn't get to have that talk, god now I'm rethinking that idea to invite her."

"Don't, just remember to behave like civil adults and I'll be there to… she fucks with you I'll smash her face."

"My Heroine…" Ciara said kissing her cheek "and thankfully I will be glad that you're there… yeah!" Ciara said placing her head on Lauren's shoulder at last.

"Come on let's get you to bed you had a pretty long day and you're going to have an early one tomorrow."

"Yeah…" she said stifling a yawn before asking if I was to, I told her no, I was going to look at some emails and reply to them. I followed her to her room and watched as she climbed into bed. With another yawn she cautioned me to not stay up to late, I gave her a wink and closed the door to her room before heading off to my own.

I flipped up my mac and opened my email, there was quite a lot in my inbox, I had neglected my email for some time, so I quickly started deleting the unnecessary junk, I replied to the ones from other doctor friends, shockingly I also got an email from my mother, it was short and to the point…

" ** _Hello Lauren,_**

 ** _Happy holidays_**

 ** _Respectfully_**

 ** _Heather Lewis"_**

Respectfully my mother was that anal so I just hit reply and replied in the same as I do every year….

 **" _Hello Heather,_**

 ** _Thanks and likewise to you._**

 ** _Disgracefully_**

 ** _Lauren_**

Disgracefully, that's exactly how my mother and I spoke to each other every year around this time. After replying to a couple more emails I turned off the laptop and settled down to get some sleep.

 **BOXING DAY**

I woke up feeling very much rested, I had a good night's sleep. I hope that today would be a quiet day spent with Ciara and her mother. Again she had fixed breakfast for me and I helped her to with the cooking, I made the macaroni pie, while she did a festive mix rice, salad and even made bloody eggnog… Ciara really was the best wife ever.

We then watched old classic Christmas movies for three hours, before heading off to shower and get ready. Though we weren't expecting her mother for at least another two hours. I dressed casually in sweater and jeans, while she dressed in a straight cut dress and low heels, hair pulled to one side over one shoulder.

"You think it's too much?"

"Nope- you look perfect."

"You sure, I mean maybe sweater and jeans would be fine."

"Stop fretting, you look beautiful and simply elegant."

"Thanks- okay well…"

"Well nothing just relax Ciara you guys are only going to talk not make demands, she doesn't have to know why we really got married."

"I know…"

"Good, now give it a rest, you're only here for another week and then you're off to work… if it comes up and she asks if I am fine with you leaving for such a lengthy period the answer is yes-because we trust each other and I would never get in the way of your work."

"But what if she asks about us starting a family?"

"We haven't talked about it yet, essentially we're focused on our careers at the moment, and you don't specify a time frame and if she pushes the subject to much I am going to intervene okay."

"Okay, good I can do this without screwing up… so I'll go set the table and what not."

"I'll help you."

"No let me do it, it'll give me something to do other than unnerve myself anymore."

"Okay then, I'll go do something else, call me if you need me."

 **7:00pm**

The doorbell went exactly at seven on the dot. I opened the door and greeted Aoife and Paul. Then I offered them a drink. Aoife was having the same as Paul a scotch neat. I opted for a glass of wine, I needed to keep my wits about me if Aoife started attacking.

Everyone helped themselves to the dishes laid out on the table, conversation was casual, Paul and I talked about the likes and dislikes of being a college professor, he complained jokingly that he had to beat of a lot of college girls who had no shame in telling him just how handsome he is or what they wanted to do to him. I liked Paul a lot and Ciara would really gain a father figure in him if she wanted him to be one.

 **7:25pm**

The doorbell rang again, everyone looked up but Ciara was already out her seat and heading for the door. She returned a few minutes later with none other than Bo in tow.

"Well hello mother… imagine my surprise when I heard my sis Ciara here invited you to dinner but didn't invite me, I mean I thought we got along great yesterday."

"Ysabeau- are you drunk?"

"Far from it… I am happily tipsy though."

"Hey sis is it alright to join you guys or is the party exclusive?"

"No you're welcome to join us Bo."

"Thanks…" she said taking a seat beside Lauren

"Hey in law…!" she said all I could do was just grimace though it looked like a smile and nod my head at her.

"Not gonna say 'ello to lil ol' Bo-Bo?"

"Ysabeau, please don't turn this into another nightmare for your sister."

"NIGHTMARE…! Nightmares are what my life has become, I should know since I have to live it and now it may never end."

"Bo if you will not behave then you should leave."

"Aoife a little known fact about me which you wouldn't know is that 'I always behave,' you really should know that I'm a really good girl." She replied with a smug look on her face

"Bo did you bring Dyson?"

"Seriously, what is he my tail or something, of course not?" She said taking up Lauren's half glass of wine and guzzling it down, before spiting it all out on her.

Lauren jumped up and so did Ciara, Aoife and Paul, all shocked at Bo's outlandish and crass behavior.

Bo didn't look sorry but she said it anyway, in fact her performance was a good one….

"Oh my god Lauren… I-I-I am…so-so-very sorry…I_"

Lauren just put her hands up to stop her but couldn't stop herself from shaking with the rage building in her, "Excuse me…Please," she turned and pushed the chair angrily causing it to topple on its side with a loud crash.

"Bo what the hell is wrong with you… how could you do that?" her mother snapped

"I didn't mean to, it's just the wine-well it's desert dry and horrible on the palette."

"And you had to spit it out on her?" Ciara growled before her mother could get another word in edge wise.

"It was an honest mistake… Um-I'm going to apologize again to her and pay her the cost to get it dry cleaned or a new one okay and then I'm going to leave once she accepts my apology," Bo replied looking very sorry as she moved around her chair to go in the direction she'd seen Lauren disappear to.

"Ciara go see if Lauren is alright?" her mother said staring daggers at Bo.

"It's my mess so I should be the one_"

"No Bo… don't –I… just give her some time to calm down." Ciara said

"She has every right to rip me a new one, trust me I can take it… just you three sit here and talk."

Bo didn't need to wonder where Lauren had gone off to, she knew this house like the back of her hands. She knocked once on her bedroom door and then entered when she didn't get a reply, she gently shut it behind her locking it. She spied Lauren in the bathroom and approached not bothering to be cautious but was stopped in her tracks…

"GET -OUT -NOW!" Lauren said enunciating each word hissing.

"I told them I was walking in the lion's den to apologize…so_"

"I don't want to hear your lame ass apology_"

"To bad you're going to listen whether you want to or not… besides the wine was really horrible."

"Is that it…?"

"Nope… but I am sorry I had to resort to this to get a moment with you."

"I knew it_"

"Please don't talk when I'm talking, my time is limited here… so- Lauren I don't know if you have the letter or not but I need you to read it, to understand what happened… why it happened… and why you need to give me another chance to make it up to you… I know you still love me as much as I still love you… my life's been a complete nightmare since I lost you and I know I was the reason for the way we ended, no one deserves to be abandoned in that way.

And for that I can't apologize enough, but if you give me that chance to make it up to you I will. You can't really look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel anything for me again. I'd bet my life that you are not in love with Ciara, you can't love her, you don't.

So just read the letter please and if you don't want to… then hear me out, I'll tell you word for word what was written but you have to know, need to know… and if after all is said or read you still think I'm this monster that I have made myself into, that what I did is unforgivable then I'll leave you and her alone… for good. I won't accept her as long as she has you and I can't, the day is coming soon when I won't have to be married to Dyson anymore… the steps I have taken will see their company merge permanently with MCP or bought out by another company, Dyson is only in this for the money… he is also sleeping with my slut of a step aunt Kenzie but I don't care… he's also fucking the competition at another company but I don't care.

If he doesn't sell his family company first then our farce marriage will dissolved on the technicality of him knocking up gramps step daughter or the competition either way I'm going to get my way at any cost necessary to get what I want… and I want you back. I will keep at this Lauren until you give me an answer, you know I'm good at keeping at pursuing what I want and I'm going to keep pursuing you… there is no where you can run and hide from me, I'll find you this time."

"Now is it my turn to speak?" I asked and she nodded yes

"Here's the thing, I can say truthfully I don't care what's going on in your life, I can also promise you I don't care what plan you have… and you will leave me alone because like I said I don't know you… far less to love you."

"Brave words… it's just they sound really empty and hollow, this…right here…" Bo husked snatching Lauren's wrist and pulling her flush into her body, before placing her hand over her heart... she smiled knowingly… "If only this thing called your heart was in agreement with you, when's the last time it raced like this- beat like this?"

"You're delusional if you think my heart is racing or beating for you."

"No… what I'm is sure… all those nights we lay together my head on your chest, I was lulled to sleep listening to your heart race and beat that very way whenever in my presence. So keep trying to forget me, I won't let you though. So damn you and damn me because that's the damn ending and only the beginning to our story so damn it all." She said in a low voice for me alone to hear before she crashed her lips against mine, holding my head still as she fought with me to submit to her. Finally feeling the painful need to breathe I opened my mouth under hers and she slipped her tongue in victoriously breathing into me as she sighed and groaned triumphantly.

When she did pull away I was heaving from arousal and anger at still liking her damn kisses…

"Get out…"

"Sure I will… now that I know I got you all hot and wet, you'll be thinking of me when you lay with her tonight that's for sure, you'll see my face between your legs when you look at her and I'll be thinking it's your hands fucking me later when I lay in my bed petting my already wet pussy while looking at pics of you babe.. oh and I'm sorry about the wine for real, am I forgiven?"

"NO-NO…!" I screamed pushing her in the chest hard as I walked her back to the door, her back pressed up against the wall I yanked at the door and only then I realised it was lock, I twisted the clip and yanked the door open and grabbed her by the front of her shirt and threw her out my bedroom, watching as she stumbled and grabbed onto the railing righting herself with a big stupid smug grin on her face… "NO! …I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU- I DON'T ACCEPT YOUR APOLOGY- GET OUT-YOU VIRTUPERATIVE- PITILESS-TERMAGANT-ASSHOLE." I screamed not caring if everyone heard me.

My outburst didn't even faze her, she just winked at me and sauntered down the stairs. I went back into my room and slammed the door, locking it. I didn't want Ciara seeing me this way.

Bo walked into the dining room and grabbed her car key of the table…

"Bo what the hell happened?" her mother asked

"She didn't want my apology, I offered her some money and I may have implied that she was being a bitch to me and trying to make me look bad… whatever, I'm off I'll try again when I'm much sober and not wearing this smug shit eating don't care grin. And maybe she'll be much calmer then… Hey cee-cee don't be a stranger lets have lunch and talk okay." Bo said finding her way back to the front door and leaving.

Lauren hauled her sweater off and started ripping it, till it was shredded, she then climbed into the shower under the cold water in her jeans and stood there till the biting water made her cold once again. The knock at her bedroom door made her get out the shower, she stripped and wrapped herself in her robe and padded over to the door, opening it…

"Um are you alright?"

"Yes, I was just showering, I felt sticky and there was wine all in my hair, I am just going to change and be down shortly." I replied sounding like everything was peachy and I didn't just had a blowup with her sister.

"Okay you sure, because I can ask mom and Paul to leave."

"Non-sense, what you can do though is ask your sister to leave before I get down there."

"She already left after-um- you're not so well little talk."

"Great, then I'll be down in five." I said and she just nodded before walking away.

Maybe ten minutes later I was down stairs wearing yet another jeans and cardigan sweater with my purple skechers slip on instead of the sandals I wore earlier.

I immediately apologized to my guests and Ciara for my outburst before taking my seat at the table. Ciara willingly fixed me a plate of food while they had apple pie. We continued to converse for another two hours. By 10:45 they were off and Ciara had promised to see Aoife before she left after New Year's Day.

I also made a silent Vow to read the letter and remain constant in my resolve to forget her, to erase all traces of Bo from my life. No letter or manipulative kisses was going to make me change my mind or fix my shattered heart… then I would tell her to her face and that would be the DAMN end of it all and her!

 **FIN**

.

 **AN:**

Firstly.. i want to thank everyone that have taken a moment to read, review, fav etc. it really encouraged me to get this story going. thank you all really.

Secondly..I know that a lot of stuff have been left unanswered yeah (Bo's POV) so that s a good thing as this means there will be a part 2 to this karma series i'm trying. Also its going to be longer as everyone could be integrated into it though it will focus mainly on Bo and some Lo. so I hope you lot will be around for the next installment. Also feel free to let me know what you'd like to read or not, in the next installment etc

Thirdly..i hope to have the first chapter of the next installment up sometime in August, I am going to be busy for the next couple weeks and then also PHYS. therapy is really leaving me exhausted thankfully i only have another month of it and work is mentally exhausting me... unfortunately i have years of that to come... but i'm going to fit in some writing when i can. though i have been working on other stuff i have pending for other stories so i'll probably post those as they are long over due.

So thanks again M8's cheers to you lot and i look fwd to seeing you all soon.


End file.
